


Two Sides of the Same Coin

by MacShea



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Anal Sex, Character Death, Dominant Ben, Explicit Sexual Content, Kid Fic, Mates, Multi, Oral Sex, Possessive Alec, Possessive Ben, Pregnancy, Sibling Rivalry, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacShea/pseuds/MacShea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Alec are twins. Ben escaped and led a life; Alec stayed and became an elite super solider. Their differences are many, but their similarities are more than skin deep. What if there was a reason for Ben's mental break, and this reason can bring the brothers together after the fall of Manticore? (This story assumes that Manticore was able to revive Ben.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They Meet

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Fan Fiction. Decided to post it here.

499 walked into the smoky bar and looked around for her co-workers. It really shouldn’t surprise her that these male jackasses had decided to meet here; they were trying to make her uncomfortable by meeting in a sleazy bar after work. Shaking her head, it was unfortunate for them that she had no choice but to suck it up and deal with the half naked women strutting around and focus on the conversations. It was imperative she gain their trust and respect.

“Autumn, glad you could make it,” her target, Michael Daniels, yelled to her over the loud music. He was an attractive 34 year old male and the head of a large pharmaceutical corporation. Manticore wanted to keep tabs on his research since they’d hired his company to research the heat issue and develop a shot suppressant. She was that tabs, deep cover mission for as long as necessary.

As the night wore on, the conversations started to turn from work to the male version of relationships, sex. “Autumn, you’re a woman,” the VP of Research, Tom, turned to her, “Tell us the truth, one night stands turn-on or turn-off.”

Smiling, “Depends on what he looks like,” she answered, taking a drink of her scotch.

******************

Ben sat at the bar, nursing his beer. He hated Miami. He missed his home, and it was so damn hot, but he had a job here and was planning on sticking around a while longer. He’d wanted his freedom, now he just had to deal with it. Indicating to the bartender for another beer, he spun around on his stool and noticed a very attractive brunette laughing with a group of men. These idiots were business men, and he’d become familiar with them, since they came in three or four nights a week, the woman was a new addition though. “Fucking corporate jerk offs always get the girls,” he thought focusing his vision in to get a better look at her. No wedding band, beautiful green eyes, kissable lips, and a laugh that reminded him of sex.

“Hey Ben, don’t you have tonight off?” John the bartender asked him bringing him another beer.

“Yeah,” Ben said, turning his head to grin at John.

“Then what are you doing here?” John laughed at his friend and co-worker.

“Apartment was too hot and quiet. Figured I come and make sure that the new bouncer was actually going to physically work tonight. Last three guys didn’t have the balls or the brains for the job.”

*******************

“Oh come on, women can flirt and randomly pick up a man too,” Autumn said, focusing on Michael. This conversation was turning her boss on if his dilated pupils, increased heart rate and breathing were any indication. She didn’t want to jeopardize her job as the new VP of Public Relations, but if her research and briefing were anything to go on, Michael actually liked women who acted like one of the boys, not for relationships, but definitely for positions of power.

“Prove it,” Michael told her pointedly, waving over one of the waitresses. “Sweetheart,” he started when she reached the table, “I have $50 for you if you can help me win a negotiation here. In your opinion, outside of this table please because that would defeat the purpose, is the most attractive young man in the bar that would be a challenge for a beautiful young woman?”

Smirking, the waitress took the $50 bill out of his hand and tells him, “You want a challenge, then Ben’s your man. He’s the brunette with blond highlights and hazel eyes sitting at the bar with his back against it. He doesn’t take women home, ever.”

Looking over, Autumn knew this was going to be a challenge. When the fuck did 494 get into town and what the hell was he doing here anyways. She knew he was out on assignment, the female population at Manticore always knew when 494 wasn’t around, but surely someone would have warned her he was in the same city.

Throwing back the rest of her scotch, Autumn stood up and walked over to the bar, hoping her Unit’s CO was in a generous mood.

Ben watched her approaching him and smirked. She walked like a predator, like a large sleek cat who was trying to entice a male to notice her. The short business skirt she wore showed off her incredible legs, legs that begged to be wrapped around a man’s waist.

Smiling, Autumn walked right into his space, forcing him to separate his legs so she could stand between them. Leaning down she brought her lips to his ear, “Hello 494, I need a favor.”

“494?” Ben wonders, “Fuck, she’s Manticore. Leave, now!” his brain screamed at him, as she continued to talk.

“I don’t know what your mission is or why you’re even in Miami, but if you aren’t particularly busy right now, I need you to come home with me to impress my new boss,” Autumn said, pulling back and looking at him.

“494?” Autumn whispered, seeing him looking at the exit. “Hey smartass, when you tried to proposition me 3 months ago in the shower you weren’t afraid of me then, what’s wrong? Am I blowing your cover?”

Really looking at her, Ben realized that she didn’t recognize him as one of the 12 who’d escaped. “She thinks my designation is 494”, and then it clicks with Ben, there must be two of him, a fucking twin. Thankful he’d recently had his barcode lasered off, he knew there was no way she’d be able to tell since if there was a twin they’d be physically identical. Smiling at her, he decided to play along and possibly use this X5 to relieve some sexual frustration; ordinaries were so weak and he was never able to truly let go in the bedroom. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer, “No, you’re not blowing my cover. Name’s Ben. What do I call you?”

“Autumn.”

“So Autumn, why do you need me to go home with you?” he asked, wrapping his arms loosely around her waist.

“Michael doesn’t believe that women are capable of picking up random men and taking them home. Need to prove I’m one of the boys, it’s one of his trust issues.”

“So the more you act like a slut the more he’ll trust you?” Ben asked, biting his cheek to keep from laughing.

“Yep. He asked the waitress to pick the most attractive guy who’d give me the most trouble. She choose you,” Autumn whispered, running her nose along his jaw back toward his ear.

“Which one?” Ben asked, sliding his hands down to cup her ass and bring her flush against him.

“Blonde,” Autumn gasped, biting her lip as he gently bit down on her neck.

“Kelly. She’s been trying to get me into bed since I started here. I think she was planning on you crashing and burning.”

“Am I crashing and burning tonight?” Autumn pulls back looking into his eyes.

“Oh hell no,” Ben laughs. “The things I have planned for you tonight, definitely involve me in a starring role.”

“Well then I can cross one item off my list of things to do before I die,” she tells him leaning in to capture his lips.

After needing to breathe, Ben pulls back briefly but keeping their lips joined. Mumbling he asks her, “And what item is that?”

“The same thing every female X5 has as at the top of her list. Fucking Manticore’s Top Alpha Male, you.”

He and his twin must have quite a bit in common Ben thinks sliding one hand up from her ass to the back of her neck. Wrapping his hand roughly in her hair, he takes control of the kiss and allows his dominate side out to play, something he couldn’t do with an ordinary woman. Pulling tightly on Autumn’s hair, Ben breaks their kiss, to slide his lips down her now exposed neck. He could feel vibrations against his lips and realized that she was purring. Curious, he pulled harder on her hair and could hear the purrs get louder as Autumn tried to get closer to him. Growling, Ben knew he needed to get them out of the bar now as his Alpha tendencies started to swim up from the depths he’d hidden them. She was his and he’d hurt any male who even looked at her right now. He needed to get her naked and under him, but first he needed to mark her as his. Sliding his lips over to the side of her neck he bit down while sucking the skin into his mouth. After a moment, he pulled back enough to see the purple bruise he’d put on her skin. Kissing it gently, he brought her head back to face his, and noticed that her pupils were blown wide.

“Ready to leave?” he asks her sliding off the stool.

“I don’t know if I can walk,” Autumn whispers.

Smiling, Ben wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her against him. “Let’s get your stuff and leave. Just don’t let any of them touch you,” he growls, “I don’t share what’s mine.”

Making her way over the table, Autumn noticed immediately that all conversation had ceased and all eyes were on her. As she and Ben made their way closer, Ben pulled her even closer to him, and whispered in the tone that only she could here, “There isn’t a male at this table that isn’t turned on right now. Just stay next to me, and I’ll grab your wallet and jacket.”

Nodding that she understood his orders, Autumn smiled at her boss, “So I’ll see you in the morning Michael?”

“Yeah, in the morning.”

Grabbing Autumn’s things, Ben looks up and catches Kelly’s eyes. She’d been standing there the whole time with these men, all of them waiting to laugh at Autumn’s defeat. “Thanks Kelly, I was finally in the mood for some female companionship tonight. I figured this one belonged to one of them before you sent her over,” he smirks as he points to the table. “And how did you know I liked submissive brunettes?”

“I...I didn’t...” Kelly stutters, as Tom stands up.

“Autumn,” Tom whispers as he slowly walks over to the couple coming to stand in front of Autumn, trying to take her hand to pull her gently away from this stranger, “You won this argument, we believe you. You don’t have to do this.”

“Mine,” Ben growls, quickly pulling Autumn out of the other male’s reach and placing her behind him. Walking backwards, Ben keeps himself between his competition and his female. He can feel Autumn rest her cheek against his back, rubbing back and forth, scent marking him in an attempt to calm him down, trying to tell him without words that he was her choice, that she was submitting to him.

When Ben was sure there was enough distance between Autumn and the men at the table, he turned around pulling Autumn against his side once again and quickly exited the building.

**************************

Pulling Ben into her apartment, Autumn flipped on the light switch and locked the door. Turning to look at Ben, she smirked as she grabbed his hands and gently pulled him with her to the bedroom.

Ben found he like her playfulness, he found it sexy as she glanced up at him from lowered eyes and bit her bottom lip. Grabbing her waist, Ben pulled her into his arms, lowering his lips to hers. He nibbled hungrily at her bottom lip and let his hands slide down to her ass, which he used to pull her against his body. One hand began to wind in her hair and the other remained on one ass cheek. He abruptly pulled her hair back so her face was pulled up to look at him. He smirked his dazzling half smile and gave a throaty growl as his head twisted to nibble her ear lobe and softly caress the rest of her ear with his tongue. 

He left a trail of hot kisses down her jawline and down her neck. He sunk his teeth softly into her skin, and she gasped at the intense mixture of pain and pleasure. His hand left her ass and slid up the front of her body feeling her body shiver under his fingertips till he got to her chest. Hot fingers ran gently over her hardening nipples and he squeezed and massaged the mounds of flesh softly. 

Autumn felt her knees go weak and began to shake, but Ben was there to look after her. He pressed her against the wall, one of her legs between his to keep her up, the pressure on her crotch heightening the experience. She felt his weight against her body and began to breathe heavily, feeling her body go warm between her legs. Autumn swallowed hard as Ben's fingers left her body and hair and swapped to be either side of her head, palms against the wall. 

"Undo your blouse," he growled. Autumn looked into his eyes and saw the lust that sparkled there and did as she was told. Ben on the other hand was uncontrollably turned on and was trying to look anywhere else other than her chest as it was slowly revealed, button by button. Once all the buttons were undone he commanded her to take it off. Autumn was still pressed tightly between the wall and his body and so wriggled it off her shoulders the best way she could; Ben didn't slacken his control over her at any time. 

"Take off your bra," Ben whispered into her ear, as she fumbled behind her to unclip it and slide it off. Ben took a second to take in her chest; her small, pink nipples were surrounded by the smoothest circle of skin. Hastily, he kissed her left nipple and tasted it, circling it with his tongue. Autumn whimpered. He removed his hands from beside her head and ran his fingers up her sides gripping her flesh in his hands as he suckled like a child on her tits. 

His thigh began to rub up and down her crotch and she responded by rocking her hips forwards and backwards so that her pussy would grind against him. Her cries became soft mewls and he lowered his knee slowly and raised his head from her breasts. 

She groaned in disappointment and he did his signature grin at her as she ran a finger along the outline of his face. Ben moved his head and took hold of her finger between his lips; she giggled and he snarled.

Taking her by surprise, he swept her up into his arms carrying her to the bed where he laid her down. He sank his teeth into her fleshy chest and kneeled over her on the bed, her legs in between his.

Ben moved her arms above her head and held them together with one hand and with the other he tugged off her skirt. She was pinned down and loving every heart pounding moment of it. He glanced at her black lace panties and tore them off in a heartbeat. He could see she was excited, her chest was rising and falling and her cheeks were flushed pink, not to mention the nervous chew of her bottom lip. 

Ben thrust open her bent legs with both hands to gain better access to her warm pussy. Kneeling down he kissed her clit and she squirmed in delight. It made him smile, so he continued to kiss, lick, nibble and suck her clit, all of which made her respond with a soft groan. 

Ben dragged his wet tongue up and down her slit, licking up all the moisture. He then delved his tongue deep inside her hole, wiggling it against the insides of her pussy whilst pressing his nose against her clit. She groaned loudly at his actions. This was too much for Autumn and she came all over his tongue. He lapped up her juices hungrily like the large cat his DNA was mixed with and then he moved up her body. 

He slipped his tongue inside her mouth making her taste herself and to his surprise she sucked hungrily back on his tongue. 

"You taste so sweet," he purred into her ear appreciatively. She just smiled back at him and ran her finger over his chest, which was still covered by his t-shirt. Resting on one hand, he pulled the cotton top over his head and dropped it in a heap on the floor, crushing his lips against Autumn's afterwards. 

She moaned against his lips and with one hand he unbuttoned his jeans and slipped out of them. Once they were off he knelt between her legs again and pulled off his navy boxers; his cock sprung to life. 

Autumn reckoned it was around 9 or 10 inches and it was pretty thick. He stroked it a little and made her watch before settling himself over her body again. He lowered his body down so he was resting his weight on his forearms beside her face. Their skin touched and an electric shock went down both bodies. Then Ben entered her.

He began gently at first but this soon sped up. He was pounding into her, harder than he had ever pounded a girl before and she was moaning so loudly it kept turning him on. He didn't want to cum too early so he covered her mouth with his hand to stop himself hearing her moans and kept hammering into her. 

Over and over again he fucked her. He imagined her body to be a toy that he could use how he liked. He moved up to his knees and held her ankles to pull her towards him. He had such power over her and she couldn't do anything. She gasped every time he thrust all the way into her. Soon he was going so fast he couldn't block out her screams and he felt her cum all over his cock. 

Autumn's pussy pulsated around his shaft and he felt his sperm shoot out and coat her inside walls a sticky white. He lay on top of her for a few minutes as he tenderly kissed her neck. She lay panting below him, her breasts heaving. 

Ben pulled out of her and fell beside her on the bed. He rested on his side and pulled her naked frame against him so he was spooning her, his chest pressed against her back, her ass pressed against his cock. He hooked one leg over hers and the other below and wrapped his arms around her chest and waist. There they stayed until they both fell asleep, exhausted.


	2. Ben's Psychotic Trigger

6 months later

Autumn slipped out of Ben’s arms and quietly made her way to the bathroom. It was a Saturday and Michael had gone out of town for the weekend, meaning she had a free day. Smiling, she wondered if she could convince Ben to just stay in bed the whole day, just being together, watching bad TV between rounds of love making.

Smiling, she thought back to last night, her eidetic memory allowing her to remember every kiss, every touch, and every breath. In so many ways he was everything she’d imagined he’d be, and in other ways, out here, he was a startling contrast to the elite soldier he was at Manticore.

Walking back into the bedroom, Autumn watched as Ben rolled over onto his stomach reaching out to her side of the bed. Sitting down behind him, she sighed as she looked over the man she’d fallen in love with. It saddened her that as soon as one of their missions was complete, he’d go back to being her CO, and they’d never again have the ability to be together. Leaning over, she went to kiss the back of his neck and realized that something was wrong with his barcode. Running her fingers over the mark, she was startled when Ben jerked awake, spun around and grabbed her wrist.

“Autumn?” Ben relaxed, when he saw his girlfriend sitting behind him. “What are you doing?”

“Why didn’t you tell me the truth 493?” Autumn demanded, pulling out of Ben’s grasp.

“I...” Ben tried but he didn’t know how to answer her question. “Did you make the call?”

“You think I’m going to turn you in?”

“It’s what you’re trained to do isn’t it?” Ben asked sitting up and rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yes, it’s what we’re trained to do when faced with an ’09 traitor, but Manticore doesn’t cover what to do when you find out the man you love is one of them.”

“I was going to wait a few more months before telling you.”

“Why?” Autumn asked, pulling her knees up and resting her chin on them.

“A month ago, you were going into heat. I kept initiating sex all Friday night through Sunday night, remember?”

“I never went into heat,” Autumn whispered. “Hell last weekend when I had to check in, they drew blood so determine what was happening with my heat cycle so I could request a leave of absence for a few days when it finally did start. Couldn’t figure out the delay.”

“Shit!” Ben yelled, getting out of bed, and grabbing his stuff.

“What?”

“I was going to go into this long romantic speech about how I can’t live without you and need you to stay in my life and convince you to vanish with me, but now we don’t have the time even if all of it is true.”

“Why don’t we have time? Ben stop and talk to me.”

“Autumn, you’re pregnant with my child, that’s why the heat never got bad, because at the very beginning of it, sometime Friday night, you conceived. By Sunday, I knew it because I could smell the difference in your scent. The minute Manticore realizes this they’ll be here to drag you back. We need to get out of here, now.”

“499, I know you’re in there. Open the door,” Autumn and Ben could hear Lydecker yell from the doorway.

“No,” Ben whispers, looking from Autumn to the door and back.

“Just a minute,” Autumn yelled to the door, before running over and kissing Ben. Pushing him toward the window, she hisses, “Leave, he doesn’t know you’re here.”

Checking to make sure that Ben was listening to her, she slowly approached the door to allow Colonel Lydecker into her apartment.

“Colonel,” Autumn snapped to attention at the door.

“499,” Lydecker started walking into the apartment and looking around. “We discovered some interesting things in your blood work, care to explain them.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about sir. If you could give me a brief explanation of the results, I’d be happy to tell you everything.”

“Care to explain how you’ve jeopardized your mission by becoming pregnant?”

“Sir?”

“Pregnant, as in after fucking a man. Pregnant!”

“Sir, my boss was trying to challenge me into being one of the boys by having a one-night stand. 494 was in the area and agreed to help me achieve maximum mission results. We’ve been seeing one another in order to maintain my cover. He assured me it was not jeopardizing his mission, and I was given free rein to maintain my cover here up to and including taking a lover. My heat never started so I was not aware of the fact I was ovulating and in danger of becoming pregnant.”

“494 is back at Manticore and has been for the six months.”

“Sir?”

Lydecker looked around the apartment once more before looking at the guards standing in the doorway. “Find 493, now!”

“Yes sir,” the men jumped, tearing through Autumn’s apartment.

“499, Director Renfro wants you to return to Manticore immediately to have the pregnancy terminated. You will then report to Psy-Ops for further memory recognition in order to help us find 493.”

“Yes sir,” Autumn snapped, immediately feeling like her heart was being destroyed. Ben was right, she thought, giving herself a brief moment to wonder what their child might have been like.


	3. Back At Manticore

Two months, Autumn thought, from her bed in med bay, she’s been back at Manticore for two months. She was allowed out of her room for routine pregnancy checkups and then for some general training provided she was escorted by armed guards and it wasn’t too strenuous.

“499,” Lydecker said coming into her room.

Snapping to attention, Autumn regarded the Colonel. “Sir.”

“You are going to be receiving a roommate. You will assist in his recovery in any way necessary, up to and including assisting in his care. Here is his file; you really need to read this.”

“Yes sir,” Autumn tells him as a bed is rolled into her room.

“No, Ben!” Autumn whispered going to stand beside his bed. “Colonel, permission to speak?”

“Granted.”

“What happened?”

“Someone broke his neck in an attempt to kill him. We found him in enough time to save his life and are attempting nerve regeneration. Psy-Ops will be in daily to retrieve him for brief periods of time while he is comatose.”

“They’re going to try reindoctrination while he’s recovering from nerve regenerative therapy?” Autumn gently questioned.

“Not exactly. You have his file, you can read about everything he’s done the last 2 months, but they’re trying to fix his psychotic tendencies. Fix the breaks in his mental health; see if he is even worth the extra money to continue with his care, if not, he’ll be terminated.”

“Psychotic breakdown?”

“Yeah, apparently when we took away his pregnant female, you, he snapped, lost control of reality. Once the baby’s born, you’ll both be reindoctrined at the same time, if he recovers. Until that time, should he come to, you’ll be housed together in order to control 493. Congratulations 499, not only are you our experiment in X5 pregnancies, but you two get to be our trial subjects on reindoctrination of a mated pair.”

*******************

Autumn could here Ben talking in his sleep. Snapping awake, she quickly made her way to her place at the edge of his bed. He’d been in a coma for six months now, even though his nerves had been repaired for a month now. Doctors thought the extended coma was more mental than physical. Holding his hand, she comforted him by sitting beside him and brushing the hair off his forehead. “Come on, Smartass. If you’re talking, you can wake-up.”

“Max, please don’t let them take me. You know what they’ll do to me,” he mumbled over and over again.

Autumn had read Ben’s file, she knew that Max, X5-452, was one of his unit mates who’d escaped with him. Lydecker’s file had indicated that it was highly likely that another X5 had snapped Ben’s neck, possibly Max. Autumn’s assumption was that Ben’s knee had been broken and he’d asked Max to kill him to keep Manticore from dragging him back. 

Silently Autumn let the tears fall as she brushed her lips over his forehead, whispering, “Please wake up Ben. I need you to wake up. Please Smartass, let me see those beautiful hazel eyes. You know, I hope our boy has your eyes. He’ll be incredibly lucky to have even half your strength and courage. I don’t care what you did after I left you, it wasn’t you. I know it wasn’t.”

“Autumn,” Ben whispered.

“Yeah, come on you have to wake-up.”

“Hurts,” he tells her.

“Just focus on my voice. Can you feel my hand in yours?”

“Yeah,” Ben says, clenching his hand around Autumn’s.

“Good, I want you to tell me if you can feel this,” she says placing his hand on her swollen abdomen, hoping that he could feel the kicking against his palm.

“What’s that?” Ben asks, trying to find the strength to open his eyes. Everything hurt and that more than anything let him know he was back at Manticore. As he became more conscious the memories of what he’d done became more prevalent in his mind. “What have I done?” he asked himself, disgusted by his actions. The images of killing those men swimming behind his eyes, why did they save him, he didn’t deserve to be saved.

“I needed them to save you,” Autumn tells him, letting Ben know he’s talking out loud. “And if you open your eyes you can see what you’re feeling against your palm.”

Groaning, Ben forced his eyes to open. The first thing he saw was Autumn sitting beside him. The second thing he noticed was that she was still pregnant and it was his child kicking against his palm.

“They let you keep the baby?” he asked, trying to sit up.

“Careful Smartass, you’ve been in a coma for 6 months. They’ve been doing their best to keep your muscles from deteriorating but you need to take it slow.”

“Autumn, the baby? Please tell me.”

“Renfro decided that since both parents were X5’s it would be interesting to see how the pregnancy progressed.”

“What about Psy-Ops? I heard Lydecker tell you they were sending you there.”

“Couldn’t, it would have been too stressful on the pregnancy. Renfro figured the pregnancy was more valuable than you were. They plan on sending both of us after the babies are born. First mated pair to go through the process of reindoctrination or some such bullshit. I think they want to see if they can make us forget each other.”

“Can we get out?” he whispers leaning close.

“We’re both on lock-down in Med Bay, and you’re in no condition to be going anywhere.”

“What happened?”

“Broke neck, nerve regenerative therapy.”

“Max,” Ben remembers, “How did they revive me?”

“It’s fucking Manticore; they created us, what’s a broken neck and severed spinal column.”

“God, it hurts to move,” Ben said, lying back down.

Smiling, Autumn slides off the bed, “Try to rest.”

Reaching out and grabbing her wrist, he gently pulls her back down, “Not without you.” Rolling onto his side on the narrow bunk, Ben pulls Autumn against his chest so he can wrap his arms around her.

**********************

One month later, Autumn was resting while Ben was out with the trainers. They were trying to determine where his training needed to be reinforced and what he still needed to learn. Looking up as she heard the door opening, she was immediately on guard. Ben wasn’t due back for another two hours or more, and anytime they took her children, she was afraid it would be the last time.

“499,” 494 says smiling as he entered the room. “They told me that the pregnancy was a success, and as your CO I should congratulate you on a successful assignment.”

“Yeah, I get to stay with them for the first two weeks, antibodies in the breast milk.”

“They tell me the father was an X5.”

“Yes Sir; however, I’m under strict orders to not talk about him,” Autumn says standing as her son started to fuss. Autumn wasn’t sure how long it would take 494 to learn about 493 once they’d been cleared for duty, but Renfro did not want her CO to learn about his twin being the father.

“I see. Well then,” 494 tells her, looking down at the sleeping female infant, “Did you hear they captured one of the 09ers?”

“Which one?” Autumn asks, trying to sound curious. She was truly hoping he hadn’t found out about Ben.

“Female. X5-452. They captured her after they blew up the DNA lab a few months ago, and now since Renfro knows about successful breeding between X5’s, thanks to you, we’re being paired off based on genetic markups.”

“Wait, we’re being paired up?” Autumn asked, baffled. That made no sense if they wanted her to get pregnant again why not just let Ben do it, seeing as how the two males had the same DNA.

“No, the 09er and myself have been paired off. Renfro says you will be in the next cycle of females in order to give your body time to heal. I just figured you might have some advice on how to handle them, seeing as how it had to be an 09er who got you pregnant. See 452 or Max refuses to cooperate, and I don’t want to end up back in Psy-Ops because of her. So want to tell me how he convinced you.”

“I can’t.”

“Go ahead, 499. Tell 494 the truth,” Director Renfro tells her walking in the room.

“Ma’am?” Autumn asks, as both she and 494 come to attention.

“At ease. I came to check up on the twins, since they are the first of my next round of X-series soldiers. You know you actually did a good thing her 499. Because of you, I now know copulation between X5’s is not only successful but fruitful.”

“Thank you ma’am.”

“Now, I’m giving you permission to tell your CO how the traitor convinced you to have a relationship for not just one night but 6 months,” Renfro tells the two soldiers as she leaves.

“I fell in love with him before I knew the truth.”

“Truth?”

“I thought he was someone else,” Autumn tells him sitting down.

“Who?”

“Please don’t make me tell you, after Psy-Ops erases my memories in two weeks, it will be hard enough that I won’t remember him, but for you to know and not be able to tell me, please don’t.”

**********************

One week later, Autumn and Ben were shaken awake when explosions rocked the compound. They quickly crept to the door to find it not only unarmed but unlocked. “Get dressed, now,” Ben tells her, grabbing his pants and boots. Getting dressed in record time, he grabs both children and heads for the door. Feeling Autumn close behind him, he slips outside and sees soldiers running scared as Manticore is burning to the ground. Ben gives their daughter to Autumn, and motions for her to follow him into the night. He immediately heads for the tree line away from the gunfire the X7’s are firing into the fleeing transgenics. Reaching the gate, both parents pull their children close and run at the fence leaping at the last minute. Ben knows they need to get as much distance between Manticore and themselves, and Seattle was the nearest city meaning many transgenics were going to head there. The secret to avoid getting caught was to go as far as possible, meaning Seattle was out.

“We need a car,” Ben tells Autumn after they’d been running all night. He had friends in Portland if he could just get his family there. Reaching a highway, they’d started following it. Ben was sure they were nearing Kent, and after another 3 hours, they found a rundown diner with a few cars in the parking lot.

“Keep heading down the road for another 5 minutes,” Ben tells Autumn handing her their son. “I’ll get a car and come get you.”

“But...”

“Autumn!” Ben growls, “The doctors said I’m in excellent physical condition. I need you to protect our children. Now move your ass.”

Ben waited for Autumn to disappear into the tree line before he headed into the parking lot. It took him less than 2 minutes to find the perfect car and hotwire it. Heading away from the diner, Ben grabbed the cell phone sitting between the seats. Dialing a number from memory, he waited for James to answer the phone.

“Hello.”

“James, it’s Ben. I’m headed your way, should be there before nightfall since I’ll be travelling the back roads.”

“What’s coming for you this time kid?”

“The whole damn place burnt down last night; I’m the least of their worries. I just need a place to crash for a couple of days til I get back on my feet. You think Patrick will hire me back?”

“Are you kidding, Patrick loved you like his own grandson just like I loved you like my own son. What do you need from me before you arrive?”

“Honestly?”

“What do you need Ben?”

“I need a new birth certificate, you still have all my old info?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Now grab a pen and write this down. I need a birth certificate for an Autumn Devon MacShea, born a month or two after me. I need a marriage certificate for us dated about a year ago.”

“Gotcha.”

“Dad?”

“Yeah kid?”

“I’m not done yet. I need two birth certificates for my newborns. They were born 10 days ago. Hold on,” Ben tells the man on the phone. “Autumn, I need names for the twins.”

“Katherine with a “K” Elizabeth and you name your son,” Autumn says getting into the backseat with both infants.

“You hear her Dad?”

“Yeah,” James tells him chuckling. He can’t wait to meet the woman who captured his son’s heart, and then stuck around to put up with his smartass moody shit.

“Nickolas Benjamin also with a “K”.”

“I’ll have everything ready for you when you arrive. Key will be in the usual place if I’m not home. Where both kids healthy?”

“They are absolutely perfect.”

“How are you and the mother? That’s a big responsibility for two 20 year olds, even a genetically engineered twenty year old.”

Smiling, Ben glances in the backseat to where Autumn was sitting with both kids on the seat beside her, “We’re good.”

“I’ll see you in a few hours. Do you want me to tell your Mom about becoming a Grandmother or do you want to surprise her when you all arrive?”

“You can tell her, the suspense will be good for her. Thanks Dad.”

“Anytime kid.”


	4. First Night in Portland

“Autumn,” Ben gently nudges her shoulder, “Baby we’re here.”

“What?”

Smiling, he leans in to gently kiss her. “You fell asleep. We’re here.”

Getting out of the car, Autumn looks up at the large house. Turning around, she can see immaculate grounds with gardens and a fence that surrounds the whole property. “Who are these people?”

“They are my adoptive parents. James, my dad had a business deal at a nearby pier where I was living after the escape in 2009. I was malnourished, cold, completely terrified, and absolutely clueless as to how normal children acted. The dock manager tried to scare me away when James was standing nearby. I thought he was going to kill the poor guy. He managed to convince me to trust him, and I’ve trusted him ever since. He’s a real bad ass, but he’s got an incredibly large heart for kids. Pamela, my mom, couldn’t have any. They took me in and raised me. Our last name’s Giovanni and now it’s you and the twin’s. And trust me, when people are looking into records and come across the names Patrick or James Giovanni here on the Pacific Northwest, they tend to stop looking rather quickly.”

“They seem to be well off?” Autumn says, picking up Kat.

“My dad doesn’t run the most legal of businesses, or actually his father Patrick doesn’t. The Pulse actually made organized crime much easier and quite a bit more lucrative.”

“So Benjamin Giovanni?” Autumn asks as she follows Ben and Nicky up the front steps.

“Benjamin James Giovanni,” Ben tells her as the front door is flung open and an overly excited petite dark haired woman runs down the steps to Ben.

“Baby,” the lady says standing before Ben.

“Hi Mom,” Ben says kissing the woman’s cheek.

“Yes, yes, I love you Benjamin but give me the baby,” Pamela tells her son, reaching out to hold her grandchild for the first time.

“Should have known,” Ben smiles at Autumn. “Mom meet Nickolas.”

Gently taking Nickolas from his father, Pamela snuggles the child close and tries to get a good look at him. “Hello Nicky, I’m your Nana. Welcome to the world little one, you and your sister.” Walking over, Pamela looks down at her granddaughter who was still nestled in her mom’s arms. “Let’s get you all inside, we held dinner on you,” Pamela says trying not to cry.

“You ok Mom?” Ben asks as they walk into the house.

“I’m just so happy. When we adopted you, it never occurred to me that someday I’d be holding your babies.”

“Well if it’s any consolation, up until 10 months ago, it never occurred to me to even have babies. Hi Dad.”

“Ben,” James pulls him into a tight hug. “All your paperwork is in your room. And now that the necessary stuff is done,” he says pulling back and looking at Autumn, “Introduce your old man to your family.”

“Dad this is my mate Autumn.”

“Pleasure sir,” Autumn says reaching out her hand for the man to shake.

“Please, Autumn. Any woman who loves my son also deserves to call me Dad. And is this my granddaughter?” James asks, gently picking up Kat.

“Yes, this is Katherine.”

“How did you decide to name her that?” James looks up from staring at the precious child in his arms.

Smiling, Autumn looks at Ben and then back to his father. “Well, Ben’s taken to calling her kitten for the last two weeks, since she wasn’t born with a designation. Neither of the children were.”

“Designations, you’re an X5?” James asks surprised at this turn of events. He truly thought Autumn was an just some girl Ben had met. “How did you two meet?”

“Autumn was on a mission in Miami. She thought I was my twin. We’ve been together for the last year and a half.”

“Your twin?” Pamela questioned, hearing her son’s story.

“Yeah, apparently they made two of me. So, Mom said dinner was ready, and I’m starving.”

“Yes, you three head in to eat. I need to make a quick phone call,” James tells his family, handing Kat to her Dad.

**********************

After supper the family sat around the family room when the door bell rang. “It’s Mitch, I needed him to make a delivery,” James tells the group, as he stands up to let the man in the house. “Just keep talking.”

“What’s he up too?” Ben asks his mom.

“When isn’t your father up to something?” Pamela laughs gently, as she sits rocking Kat.

“So, please tell me you’re staying this time. It killed your father and I the last two years after you went off. Then you cut off your weekly calls 9 months ago.”

“I was captured after I almost died fighting another X5. Spent six months in a coma. I would never just stop calling without a damn good reason.”

“You did die Ben, they revived you and then did emergency surgery to repair your neck and spinal column,” Autumn tells him, from her place beside him on the couch. She was tucked into the corner with a blanket thrown over her front feeding Nicky.

“You died Ben?” James asked walking back into the room.

“Yeah, apparently,” Ben says, looking at Autumn. She’d never told him any of that, and it just occurred to him how close his children had come to being raised without a father. How close he’d come to never holding Autumn again, all because he hadn’t been able to keep his shit together.

*********************

Later that night, Autumn and Ben walked into an attic that spanned the entire length of the house; it had been Ben’s room growing up. Inside they found two new assembled cribs plus clothes and toys covering almost every available surface. 0-3mos clothes in pinks and purples and blues and greens. 

“What did your parent’s do?” Autumn asked spinning around trying to take everything in.

“I think my dad bought out the nearest store,” Ben said, looking at a specific pile of clothes. “But I don’t think he bought out just the baby department.” Holding up a very sexy emerald green nightgown, he turned to grin at Autumn, “I’d love to see you in this.”

“We get these two cleaned up and ready for bed, it just might happen.”

*****************

"You. Look. So. Hot." Ben enunciates every word, making Autumn melt, as he walks into the bedroom from his shower. The nightgown was hugging all the right curves and the color made her eyes sparkle. Walking over, he gently wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed this so much, Smartass,” Autumn tells him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his lips to hers. 

Running his hands down to her ass, Ben pulls Autumn up til she wraps her legs around his waist and deepens the kiss.

"I waited for this forever it seems," he mumbles in between breathes. "I didn't think it would ever come."

"It did, and now you will," she giggles, breaking away from his lips, trailing kisses down to his jaw, and then his neck. When he let out the growl she was expecting, she smiled against his skin. “I love that sound. It has to been the sexiest sound ever created by deity or man.”

"You are the epitome of sexy," Ben tells her before tossing her down on the bed. Following her down, Ben slides the straps down off her shoulders until her breasts are visible. The air making her nipples harden almost immediately.

Grinning down at Autumn, Ben takes one of her nipples into his mouth. He knows how much she loves this. His free hand runs over her other breast rubbing her other nipple, making Autumn moan out and throw her head back.

Finally, he releases her breast in order to slide the nightgown down off her hips. Meeting her eyes, he smirks telling her, "I've missed these curves." Dropping his head he kisses her navel, and each hip.

"Let's get these off,” Autumn tells him reaching for his waistband.

"Wait." Instead, he pulls off her thong and holds it up to his nose. "You smell so amazing." He discards her panties on the floor. Opening her legs, he leans down and kisses the insides of her thighs.

"I want to taste you." He blows on her... there, and opens her lips and dips a finger deep inside, causing Autumn to start purring.

"God you're so wet."

"Fuck me please!"

"Not yet." He gives her a devious smile and licks her clit, and Autumn swears she almost blacks. He'd always loved going down on her, but this time he ate her pussy like it would be the last time.

"Oh God! Yes baby! Yes!" Ben always got that reaction from her when he stuck his tongue inside her. He would go back to her clit, suck on it, licking it, flicking it, sticking his fingers inside her, and then lick her entire slit.

"Ooooooh yeeessss! Fuccccck!" Autumn grounds out grabbing fistfuls of his hair and pushing his face into her, riding out her orgasm.

"Holy shit! That was fantastic." He rose from between her legs, grinning from ear to ear, his mouth covered in her juices.

"You are amazing,” Autumn tells him as she grabbed his face and pulling him in for a kiss, tasting herself.

"Are you ready for this?" Ben asks sliding off his pants.

"Give it to me good," Autumn grins at him, and just like that he sank into her. For the first time in so long, she felt full. Literally and figuratively.

"Oh God. Yes. Shit baby." His thrusting got faster. Leaning down, he placed kisses all over her face and went to nibble on her earlobe.

"Mmmmm. Yes baby! Harder!" As if on command he went as deep and hard as he could.

"You're so tight baby. I love it!"

"Ugghhrnnmm! Yesssss!!!! Baby!! Ooohhh!!" Just like that, all of her sexual tensions exploded. And once again, as if hearing her pleasure was a command, he let out a grunt and came inside her.

"Holy fuck. That. Was. Amazing." Ben said, collapsing next to her on the bed.

"Definitely." Was all Autumn could mutter.

"I love you." He kissed her forehead and pulled her onto his chest.


	5. Brother vs. Brother

6 months Later

“Ben.”

“Yeah Pop?” Ben answers his grandfather, popping his head into the doorway. He’d been on his way to his office to return some calls to a few people who were late on their payments. He loved his job as his family’s enforcer and often wondered why he’d left in the first place. Except, if he hadn’t left he never would have met his wife and had the two most amazing kids in the world. Autumn was already in her office just down the hall from his. There was an empty office between theirs that they’d renovated to act as a nursery/playroom for the overly active infants. It was too dangerous to send them to a regular daycare as both children were incredibly intelligent and already crawling.

“You asked me to keep you and Autumn informed if we got an unusual request from Seattle.”

“Yeah, what is it?” Ben asks stepping into his grandfather’s office to look over his shoulder.

“Apparently there’s this big fight coming up and we keep getting bets revolving around this kid named Monty Cora. He apparently did some underground cage fighting about 5 months back but this will be his first official fight.”

“Monty Cora, could the idiot get anymore reckless?” Ben asks his grandfather.

“Don’t know, but if he’s one of you then we’re going to head up and place a large bet for him to win. Another Boss is running his operation out of that area right now, and if we can take him for a large sum of money, it will be well worth the drive.”

“Yeah, I’m guessing he’s a transgenic. Watch taking any large bets for him to win any one round. We could lose our asses.”

“Why don’t you fight?” Patrick asks his grandson grinning.

“Pops, I have a family to protect. Trust me; it will be a cold day in hell before you see my face in that ring.”

*********************

Ben was thankful his grandfather had procured tickets for everyone; because it wasn’t often he got to see Autumn dressed to impress, and she looked amazing. She and his mom had gone shopping earlier in the week for the big night. She was in this long emerald green evening gown that showed off her killer curves and showed enough skin to tantalize but covered all the right parts. Helping his wife out of the limo, Ben leaned down to press a gentle kiss against her lips. “Have I told you how incredible you look tonight?”

“Not with words, but the way your eyes lit up when you saw me walk down the stairs told me everything I needed to know,” she whispered, pulling back to smile up at him. “And I have I told you that I love a man in glasses.”

“All right you two, unless you’re planning on staying out here and making me a grandfather again, let’s get inside out of the cold,” James tells the couple as he exits the limo behind Autumn and bringing Nicky with him.

“Dad,” Ben says, shaking his head, “That was just wrong.”

“Well an old man can hope can’t he,” Patrick tells his grandson, joining the growing group while carrying Kat.

“Why do I get the feeling you to have discussed this,” Ben asks, wrapping an arm around Autumn’s waist.

“Well you need to carry on the family tradition,” Patrick tells him.

Once everyone had exited the limo, Ben leads his family into the large brightly lit structure. “And which family tradition is that Pop?”

“Large family, remember I’m the youngest of 10. Your father would have been the oldest of many had my late Teresa not gotten sick. It’s up to you boy. And well if not, I’m sure we can thoroughly continue to spoil these two,” Patrick says tossing his great-granddaughter into the air just to hear her squeal out in joy.

Rolling his eyes at his wife, Ben hands the woman at the door everyone’s tickets. Immediately she calls over an attendant to escort them to their seats. “Giovanni family, private table.”

The man leans over to whisper into the woman’s ear, but both Ben and Autumn focus to listen to their private conversation. “The Giovanni family outta Portland. Does the boss know they was coming?”

Pulling back the woman just smiles, “Yes, that’s da right section, and tell their waitress to start ‘em a tab, they’re good for it.”

Grinning at Ben, Autumn just shakes her head at the family she’s found herself a part of since leaving Manticore.

The atmosphere in the arena area was incredible, the social elite in all their finery posturing for all their so called friends and enemies. It reminded Autumn of training at Manticore, where you wanted to prove you were better but not hurt anyone permanently because you never knew who you’d have to trust at your back next week.

As the family sat down, Nicky decided he wanted his father and for a few minutes the adults played pass the baby until they reached the person the infant wanted. Once their drinks arrived the first match was ready to begin. Patrick, James and Ben had already placed a hefty bet on Monty Cora and were eager to see how the transgenic fought.

As Monty Cora entered the caged in area, Patrick leaned over the table to whisper at his stunned grandson, “Boy I think Hell just froze over, because I’m pretty sure that’s your face in that ring.”

“Ben whatever you do, keep the glasses on tonight,” James tells his son, trying to not bring too much attention to their table right now.

“494 you stupid son-of-a-bitch,” Autumn whispers, grabbing Ben’s free hand under the table.

“I take it that’s my twin?” Ben asks, settling his son more comfortably on his leg before giving Autumn’s hand a small squeeze.

“What I want to know is can the boy fight?” Patrick asks. “We all have a lot of money riding on him tonight.”

“He was my Commanding Officer,” Autumn tells him, “And yes, he’s one of the best of us. My unit was made up of the Elite of the X-series, deep cover missions, assassinations and the like. He was the ultimate Alpha Male, something he and Ben share in spades.”

“So Ben’s an Alpha Male?” Pamela asks, “What does that mean?”

“It means had Ben stayed he would have been the only person I think who could’ve given 494 serious competition for the top of the cat pile, so to speak. Have you ever wondered how Ben can bark a command and have everyone scampering to please him? Even men three times his size? It’s a natural instinct we all possess locked into our DNA to run, hide or please the bigger predator staring us down. The flight or fight response. Ben is that predator and people subconsciously recognize that he’s the most dangerous animal in the room. He commands attention and respect and people just give it to him.”

It didn’t take long for 494 to put down his first competitor and after that the buzz throughout the audience was where did this guy come from and how had they never heard of him before, even if they were all fairly sure he’d lose eventually as the men got bigger.

Ben looked at his father and grandfather, “Keep betting on him until either Autumn or I tell you to stop.”

As James and Patrick left to place the next round of bets, Autumn decided to use the lull in action to use the restroom. “Pamela I’m heading to the restroom if you’d like to join me?” Seeing her mother-in-law nod, Autumn looks at Ben, “We’ll be right back.”

Carefully making their way down the steps, Autumn steps around a remotely attractive male in glasses only to come face to face with 453 one of her unit mates, someone who was the closest thing to a sister she’d ever had. “Pamela, I’ll catch up,” Autumn tells her.

“Hey,” Autumn says to 453 walking over nearer the cage. “You have no idea how glad I am to see you’re ok.”

“Do I know you?” Max asks the woman, risking a glance in Alec’s direction.

“Hey,” Alec yells over to Autumn.

“Shit,” Autumn thinks when Alec spots her. “Yeah?” Autumn looks over to him.

“She isn’t who you think she is, it’s her twin,” Alec tells her pointing to Max.

“A lot of that is happening tonight,” Autumn says, as Max interrupts.

“Alec, do you know her?” Max asks.

“Yeah,” Alec responds seeing Autumn trying to sneak into the crowd. “Don’t even think it,” Alec snaps at her crouching down to talk to her privately, “Get over here now.”

It takes Autumn a moment to realize that 494 or Alec’s commands don’t hold as much pressure as they once did, and she wonders if he’s losing his touch or if it’s because Ben truly was the more Alpha of the two.

“You know, I don’t think so,” Autumn smirks.

“Now,” Alec growls out. 499 was one of the few females Alec had ever really been interested in for long term and now without the threat of Psy-Ops hanging over his head, he truly wanted to see if she was willing to entertain the idea of “them”. It didn’t even bother him that she already had kids; a lot of the X5 females were expecting after the breeding program.

Risking a glance at Ben, she sees him shake his head no and indicating for her to get out of there. Nodding to her husband, Autumn grins and with quick glance at Alec she heads off to the bathroom.

Alec knew she was silently communicating with someone, someone who now held more sway with his female than he did. Standing up, Alec scans the crowd, and finally sees himself wearing glasses sitting at a table, saluting him with a drink and smirking, while bouncing in infant on his lap.

Once Autumn and Pamela find their way back to the table as the next fight is starting, Ben leans forward to whisper in his wife’s ear, “Have a nice chat?”

“I thought I saw 453 one of the females in my unit. She was one of the few I truly cared about. It wasn’t her, but then he saw me. She called him Alec. But I did learn an interesting fact about my former CO,” she says spinning around to grin at her husband.

Ben looks up and sees his twin looking directly at them. Smirking he places a finger under Autumn’s chin and angles her head for a passionate kiss. After a moment, he gently pulls back, and looks directly into her eyes. “What’s that?”

“You have much more control over my actions even from a distance than he does standing in front of me.”

“Good, because I told you the night we met, I don’t share what’s mine, and you are definitely mine.” Leaning back into his seat, Ben grins at the X5 glaring at him from the ring.

The night went on much the same with Monty Cora beating every opponent placed in the cage with him, until Ben noticed Max step into the ring. “Shit,” he says turning to his father and grandfather, “Do NOT bet on this match. Max is pissed at him you can tell from her facial expressions, but he’s got 10 years training on her and he’s a male. He’ll win unless she plays dirty and I wouldn’t put it past her.” And sure enough as the match progressed, Max waited until Alec got sloppy and with one swift kick to the groin sent the male X5 to the mat.

************************

“What are you think about?” Ben asks Autumn, as he sets the briefcase holding their night’s winnings down on the table inside their hotel room and places another box beside it. 

Looking at the skyline from their hotel room, Autumn sighs before turning to face him. “I was just thinking that it isn’t as beautiful as Portland is at night. So how’d we do?” she asks indicating the case of money.

“You and I made 150 grand,” Ben grins at his wife, “And my parents are keeping the kids tonight.” Walking over to where she at stood at the balcony, he moves behind her and wraps her in his arms, kissing the top of her head.

Autumn purred happily, and nodded, laughing a little herself. "Very nice.”

"Mmm..." Ben mumbled and rested his chin on her shoulder, not bothering to hide the fact that he was blatantly gazing at the cleavage exposed in front of his face. "Yes. Yes, it is."

Autumn turned her head slightly and followed his gaze, laughing a little. She turned around to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“As amazing as this dress looks on you, are you ready to put something else on?” he asks. 

She looked up to see a coy smile on Ben's face, “What do you have in mind?”

"Well, I bought you a present..." his voice trailed off. He kissed her forehead and smiled before turning and walking into their bedroom. "Stay here," he warned. Autumn's brow furrowed a little, trying to guess what Ben had planned. After a few minutes and several rustling noises, Ben strolled out of the bedroom in only his boxers and grinned. "Go in there and put all of what you see on the bed on. Promise? All of it?"

She smiled excitedly and paced quickly over to him, pinching his butt and whispering, "I promise," before heading in the bedroom and shutting the door.

Ben walked over to the switch on the wall and turned off the last light illuminating the room. The moon and the city's glow permeated the darkness and he walked over to the balcony door again, leaning on one shoulder against it and admiring the expanse of cityscape, marveling at how many people must still be up and awake at this hour in this filthy waste of a city. He stretched a little, raking his fingers through his blond hair, and his mind wandered to the thought of Autumn dressed in the outfit he had laid out for her. He bit his lower lip and his cock stirred a little, knowing how delicious she would look, and was broken out of his train of thought by the sound of the bedroom door clicking open.

He snapped to face the doorway as she stepped out from around the corner. Illuminated by the bedroom light, she looked at him nervously for approval as her hands clasped behind her back. Ben just stared at her and growled softly, drinking her in with his eyes. Her long brown hair was twisted and piled on top of her head, with a few short stray strands escaping to frame her face. Her green eyes had been played up with amethyst-colored makeup and her lips had been faintly stained a delicious-looking crimson. A deep green satin nightgown clung to her slight curves, exposing almost all of her breasts and hugging her flat stomach. The fabric buttoned with satin-covered buttons in a long line that started from her cleavage and ran all the way to the bottom hem at her knees. One strap had slipped down her shoulder and she stood tall in a pair of deep green stilettos. Transfixed, Ben murmured, "Turn around, Fall... slowly...". His voice trailed off and he bit his lip slightly as Autumn rotated to reveal a low-cut V back that exposed her slender figure. The notch of the V ended just above the delicious swell of her bottom, and the nightgown flowed away from her body loosely, swishing against her thighs. Her legs were covered in fine-meshed fishnet stockings, and as she completed her rotation, he swallowed hard as his cock strained against his boxers.

She looked down, blushing at his scrutiny, and felt her nipples swell in a mixture of excitement and anticipation. She knew tonight was going to be amazing, Ben only called her Fall when he was in his dominant moods.

“Fall...come here..." he extended his hand to her, and she quickly turned to shut off the bedroom light, again putting the room into darkness. She walked out from the bedroom slowly, and moved toward him. She put her hand in his and let him guide her to where he wanted.

She smiled softly at him as he directed her into his arms. He brushed a few stray strands of hair out of her face and smiled back. Her smile broadened and she tilted her chin up to kiss him. He eagerly reciprocated and their lips began to tug at each other, nibbling and sucking slightly. Their grips on each other tightened as their kisses became more heated and urgent, and their tongues began darting against each others' lips. 

Ben broke the kiss, and opened the balcony door. The warm night air felt good against his skin and he stepped outside onto their balcony, leading his wife by the hand. He guided her to the balcony rail and leaned her against it, ensuring the metal bars came up sufficiently high enough to keep her from leaning too far. He pushed against her from behind, pressing her stomach into the bars and placing her hands on the railing. He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Don't let go. Let go before I tell you to, and this is all over." He nipped the upper shell of her ear and ran his tongue briefly along it, causing her to whimper a little. 

"Okay," she breathed, willing to do whatever Ben wanted, knowing that in the end the delicious lump she felt pushing against her bottom would be inside her.

He pressed against her and ran his hands softly over her front. Kissing the back of her neck, he began with her lips, touching them gently and then tracing the slope of her neck down to her chest and in between her breasts. With both hands he grazed over them lightly a few times. He smiled and sucked on her neck right at her hairline, ready for the squirm and mewl that he knew she would make. 

"Aaaaah! Ben! Ohh... oh, oh, oh Go—d-d-d-d..." Autumn's speech slurred as she stuttered and bucked her hips against him. Her neck and ears were very sensitive and Ben knew exactly where to nip and suck to make her lose any coherent thought she had. 

"What was that? I didn't understand a word," Ben traced his tongue over the shell of her ear and clamped his lips on it without waiting for an answer. She whimpered and pressed her hips back against him, squirming in his arms. He sucked and nipped at her ear with his teeth and began to squeeze the handfuls of her breasts with his hands. They fit perfectly in his grip, and he loved the perky nipples that would protrude proudly from the soft flesh.

Autumn made a moaning sound in response and gasped loudly as Ben pinched her nipples. Letting go of her ear, he continued his hands' run down her body as she let her head loll back into his shoulder, breathing heavily. Ben drank in the wonderful view of her body from above, and growled softly to himself as he began to unbutton the lingerie. Autumn felt the head of his hard cock press into her bottom and she wiggled against him firmly. 

It was Ben's turn to buck his hips. His cock had worked its way out of his boxers and was resting against the soft satin. When she moved, he made a choking noise as he felt his weeping cock slide quickly against smooth fabric. He growled and gave Autumn a firm spank, then returned to working at the buttons. "You little cocktease..." he muttered, and Autumn purred in response. He pulled up the hem of the satin gown to get the last few buttons, and then pulled it open, exposing her to the night air. Autumn looked around nervously, but knew none of their neighbors could see them. 

"Nobody's looking, baby. And even if they are, they're getting a damn nice view, so let them look..." he bit down on her shoulder gently as he began to pinch her nipples making her moan again. "...I'm the one holding your tits, not them. Let them salivate."

With that, he gave her breasts a firm squeeze and lowered his voice to breathe in her ear, "Let go of the bar, turn around, and grab it again." He exhaled slowly and Autumn made a loud mewling noise as she felt the warm and cool sensations against her ear. Shaking, she turned to face her tormentor. 

Ben took a step back and groaned at the sight he saw. In the moonlight he could see faintly a flush across Autumn's chest and cheeks, and her breasts were heaving with her heavy breathing. As his eyes travelled down, he grinned at the black garter belt holding up the lace-topped stockings. They framed the tiny triangle of neatly trimmed hair nestled just above her slit deliciously, and he felt his cock twitch as he gazed. Removing his boxers quickly, he kicked them to the side and moved in closer. His hands began at her neck and wandered down her chest, cupping and kneading her perky breasts. He stepped close to her and let one hand slide around her body and tuck under the nightgown to cup her ass while he let the other continue its path down to let his fingers wander over the thatch of soft hair as he moved in again to kiss her. "Good girl... I see you left out the panties like I wanted you to." His fingers travelled lower and slid across the smooth skin of her labia, nudging against the inner folds teasingly and petting the soft flesh. He was searching for another sensitive spot he knew would make her moan.

She gasped and her eyes fluttered closed as she spread her legs, gripping onto the balcony railing with both hands. The finger began to rotate and flick at the nub beginning to swell, while the pad of Ben's thumb slowly stroked gently at Autumn's mound. He leaned in to kiss her lips, then her jaw line, then her neck briefly, and his mouth began to follow the path his fingers had made just earlier. He kissed down her neck and chest, pausing to suck on the hard nipples protruding deliciously from her soft skin. The pink nubs crinkled and looked happily swollen and, he lathed them with his tongue in his mouth, and nibbled on each of the hardened buds, coaxing a loud whimper from Autumn. Giving each nipple a final kiss, he nipped at her ribcage, then her belly button, as Autumn began to push her lower body against him. 

Ben knew exactly what she wanted, but wanted to wait to give it to her. The shit tonight with his twin had brought out is dominant and possessive qualities. Autumn was his mate, his wife and the mother of his children. 

He traced his lips down to her mound and licked and nipped the skin there gently. "I've always loved the view down here..." he murmured, stroking fingers along the mat of soft hair. Autumn snorted at this, but quickly purred as he began to slide his tongue along her outer lips. She yelped as she felt a sharp stream of cool air directly on her swollen clit and her knees waivered a little in their strength. After a few more kisses along her glistening slit, he stood up and grinned at Autumn's disappointed face. He pressed against her and whispered in her ear.

"Turn around again, Fall. Keep holding onto the railing," his hands guided her hips as she turned and clutched onto the metal bars, now gazing at the city lights before her. He grabbed her hips and walked them backward, and after an initial startled noise, Autumn giggled at the position he was moving her into.

"I should have guessed your favorite position was coming," she looked over her shoulder at him teasingly, and he gave her ass a hard spank. 

"As if it isn't yours too, must be the cat DNA," he flipped up the hem of the soft material still draped over her to expose her garter-clad bottom. The black lace framed her firm, round cheeks perfectly and Ben had to close his eyes and will himself not to slam deep into her immediately. 

Autumn's shoulders and arms were resting on the railing of the balcony as she allowed her legs to spread and her body to relax in the position she was placed. Her ass was raised high in the air due to her heels, allowing her entire upper body to be almost parallel with the balcony floor. Grinning to herself, Autumn began to sway her hips, allowing her behind to move around on display for Ben, who groaned and placed a hand on it, squeezing roughly. 

"You're so fucking hot..." his voice trailed off as he nestled up behind her and leaned himself over her body, placing his hands beside hers on the railing. "You're killing me back here," he grumbled as he leaned down to nip at the back of her neck. After tugging roughly on her dangling nipples, he returned his hand to her back and moved it down to her ass as he kneeled behind her. 

Feeling his hot breath against her opening, Autumn whimpered and began to quiver with anticipation. She was so wet, and so ready. If Ben had decided to take her then, she would have welcomed it. However, he had other plans. Wrapping his arms around her thighs and bringing her body close to his face, he pressed his mouth against her wet opening. He slid his tongue inside her to taste her delicious moisture, emitting an approving groan that matched her own noises. He nipped her lips all over, and made her shriek by running his tongue fleetingly downward along her slit. When he found her aroused clit, he pressed his lips against it and put slight suction on the sensitive flesh. Autumn screamed and her body quivered against him as he began to flick his tongue quickly and smoothly, yet firmly, against her exposed bead. Her knees went weak and her body buckled downward a little, but Ben wrapped his arms around her, supporting her as he continued his clitoral onslaught. He gingerly stroked her ass with one hand and flicked his tongue against her clit faster as he moved one finger to stroke against her puckered hole. 

 

Autumn's body lurched at the sensation and Ben's mouth lost contact. She whimpered and wiggled her bottom in the air as he chuckled to himself, knowing she liked what he had done. "Easy Fall,” he muttered and slid a finger deep into her pussy. He groaned along with Autumn as he felt her walls fluttering around his finger, and eagerly ducked down to bathe her clit with his tongue once more. With his other hand he clenched her ass, squeezing and kneading it roughly as he listened to her gasp, moan and purr over him. He began to stroke his finger in and out of her pussy slowly, as he nudged the tight ring of her ass with the pad of a finger on the other hand. 

Autumn's mind was in a fog as she fought to keep herself still above Ben. He was playing with her as a skilled musician would play his instrument, coaxing all the right noises from her, and making her vibrate with pleasure. She was so close. His tongue knew exactly what to do, and exactly how to do it, and her body was responding quickly. She whimpered his name as he pushed his fingertip into her ass and let out a yelp as he curved the finger inside her pussy. She mewled loudly, and began to encourage Ben.

"Ohh... oh, Ben... don't stop... keep doing that... right there..." she was panting now, and the telltale beginnings of her orgasm were contracting around Ben's fingers. He moaned encouragingly and increased the speed of his tongue and his finger. He felt Autumn's entire body tense around him for several moments and as he kept going. She screamed loudly into the night, not caring who heard that she was having an exquisite orgasm. Her hips jerked violently, and Ben withdrew his fingers to grab onto her pelvis and hold it to his mouth. His tongue did not stop its quick lapping until the small aftershocks and shudders racing through Autumn died down to groans of appreciation. 

Panting heavily, Autumn dropped down suddenly, crouching with her legs splayed and gripping onto the railing with both hands. Ben gave her a swift spank on the ass and demanded, "Who told you to move your ass down? Get that thing back up here!" Autumn chuckled and looked over her shoulder at him to see him grinning and licking his lips. 

She stood up and turned her head to look at him. "Kiss me first," she pouted and wiggled her butt at him, feeling the strength in her legs returning. Her chest was still heaving as she caught her breath, and her cheeks and chest were flushed. Ben eyed her hungrily and moved in behind her quickly. He caught her mouth with his and felt her suck her juices off his lips. She made a small approving noise that made his cock throb as soon as he heard it. He wanted her. Now. Giving her ass a sharp spank, he roughly pulled her hips backward again. She yelped in surprise and followed his lead so that she was bending over at the hip again with her legs spread. His hands ran along her front, roaming over her breasts and swollen nipples, raking along her flat stomach, and squeezing the rounded hips. 

 

"You're so fucking sexy, Fall..." Ben's voice trailed off as he began to run the head of his swollen cock up and down her slit, teasing her. Her slippery folds felt amazing against him and he caught a groan in his throat as he felt the heat radiating out from her. 

Autumn looked over her shoulder and bit her lip, watching him digging his nails into her hips and gasp with his eyes closed. "Hey Smartass," she murmured huskily, causing him to look at her with his eyes half-lidded. "Fuck me." 

Ben let out a loud, ragged, groan at the sight of Autumn biting and licking her lips and demanding to be taken. He pushed his hips forward and felt her strong muscles clenching and gripping him, driving him insane. He took a deep breath or two and began to slowly and purposefully rear back and slam into her again. Autumn yelped loudly and moved one hand away from the railing to begin touching her clit. 

"No!" Ben wrenched her hand out from underneath her and spanked her ass again. "Mine!" he growled, and slid his hand around her to rub her clit, leaning over her back and using the other arm to grab her and hold her to him. "Mine," he said again, softer, as Autumn began to coo and purr familiarly. He wanted to make her cum again, and he wanted to do it on his own. He loved being the reason for her pleasure and loved to make her cum for him. 

Autumn's hand flew back up to the railing as she bucked her hips against Ben's thrusts. He slid his free hand up to cup her right breast and toy with her nipple. She whimpered loudly at the onslaught of stimulation and began to feel another orgasm coming. She heard Ben talking to her through her clouded mind and felt her knees buckle a little as the pleasure became overwhelming. 

"Good girl, you're so fucking hot when you cum. I love making you cum around me and against me. You're so tight, fuck..." Ben gasped and felt the familiar clenches and squeezes of an impending explosion. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, gasping as he tried to last as long as he could and wanting Autumn to cum again first. He knew she was close by her gasps and the way she was gripping the balcony railing. She bucked up against him harder with each thrust, and he hoped he could last as long as it took to make her scream his name again.

She was almost vibrating with pleasure now, trembling and gasping with every thrust of Ben's hips. She was so close to cumming, and wanted release badly. "Ben..." she whimpered. "Spank me again, Ben! Spank me!" 

Ben grinned and gave her ass another slap, adding redness to the marks he had left earlier. "You naughty girl. You're my naughty girl who loves being fucked, aren't you? And spanked?" He was breathing heavily in between his words and felt like he couldn't hold on any longer. "Cum for me, Fall. I want you to cover my cock in your cum," he bit his lip and nudged the pad of his finger quickly over her swollen clit.

That did it. Autumn bucked hard and cried out loudly, barely able to keep her legs straight again. She heard Ben praising her as he continued his thrusts and his nudges against her clit. "Good girl, Fall... oh, fuck, you feel so fucking good..." he moaned. With a few more deep thrusts he exploded inside her, and they both moaned their passions into the warm night air.

Ben bucked his hips into her slower and slower, and eventually came to rest buried inside her. Autumn sighed contentedly and breathed heavily, gripping onto the railing. Raising herself up with the help of Ben's arms around her chest, her heels placed her at the right height for his cock to remain sheathed. Ben growled softly and ran his hands over her taut torso, raking against the skin. Squeezing her everywhere he found a curve, his hands came to rest as his arms wrapped around her tightly. She wiggled her bottom against him, and Ben moaned as his softening cock slipped out of her and left a sticky trail along her lips and inner thigh. He nipped at her earlobe and he smiled as he whispered, "Now you can let go."


	6. When Is Life Ever Normal

One Month Later

"Fuck this, fuck this, fuck this, fuck this, fuck this!" Autumn repeated her mantra as she stared at her bright, flickering computer screen. "Don't you fucking crash on me now, you piece of shit!"  
"What's up, baby?"

Autumn jumped in her seat and turned around in her chair to look over her shoulder. She smiled as Ben yawned with a mug of warm milk in one hand and scratched his bedhead with the other. His faded sleep shirt was tight against his torso, contrasting with his baggy light blue boxers that were a few sizes too big for him. She grinned at his sleepy expression, and noted how good he looked, even at three in the morning. 

"Hey Smartass. Did I wake you?" Autumn looked at him apologetically as he shrugged and shuffled across the carpet to pull up a chair beside her. Setting the mug down, he blinked at the bright screen and yawned again.

"No, I wasn't sleeping well. Feels weird when you're not in bed. Kids are still asleep though," he smiled sleepily at her and reached out to pet her cheek. "Are you almost done?"

"Yes. I just need to print this fucking stupid thing so I can get it to Mitch in the morning," she groaned and ran her hands through the few pieces of hair that had escaped her messy bun. “It’s a list of trucks we can rip off for next week’s orders. It took me 10 hours to put this damn thing together.”

"Easy, then, just take care of it tomorrow," Ben shrugged and looked at the screen, again, trying to figure out the abbreviations and mysterious symbols Autumn had put together just in case their men ever got picked up, the police would never be able to use the list against them or the family.

"That's not my problem. My problem is it's fucking frozen, and I need to save it!" Autumn's voice rose in pitch as she began to panic and frantically hit the magic trio of buttons on the keyboard.

"Easy, easy, hang on, let me see..." Ben grabbed her hands and set them in her lap. "Calm down. If you spazz at the computer it will spazz at you.”

Autumn rolled her eyes but let him handle the keyboard and mouse. She stretched and looked at the clock again, mentally chastising herself for procrastinating. It was an abnormally hot night, and she grumbled knowing that tomorrow would be worse. She hated hot and sticky even more than she hated rain. She prayed quietly that Ben could make her computer behave.

"And there you go. All saved, and all safe. Now will you come to bed?" Ben leaned over her to grab the mouse and Autumn squealed happily, hugging him as best she could in his awkward position. "Easy, baby, watch the mug!"

Ben sat up quickly and moved the teetering cup to the bookshelf beside Autumn's cluttered desk. He turned back to look at her and blinked the last bit of sleep out of his eyes as he watched her double-check the file path and begin to save her notes. He propped his chin in his hand lazily as he let his eyes wander over her, taking her in from the tips of her painted toenails to her auburn hair. Her normally pale skin glowed with a slight tan, and as she drew one leg up underneath her to sit on it, the flimsy fabric of her thin, white nightgown rode up her thighs. He idly noted he had bought it for her because he liked the look of it, and realized it was the first time she had worn it. The thin straps and small triangles of fabric that made up the top barely held her ample breasts in, and the gown cinched just below them. The nightie was soft and followed the form of her body, showing every curve she had. Ben smiled at her lazily; content to watch her work for a little while. 

"I like that nightgown on you," Ben purred. "You look sexy in it."

Autumn turned to look at him, one eyebrow arching high. "It's too hot to wear anything else..." she groaned. Ben took in her tanned body contrasting the white fabric, and gazed at the cleavage that was now even more prominent.

He laughed quietly and reached for his mug. 

“You getting shaky” she asks him, indicating toward the milk.

“A little, forgot my pill today with trying to track Roger Miller down,” he replied, offering it to Autumn, and she shook her head slightly in response, her brows knitting at the lines of text flashing in front of her. He took a sip, watching her intently. The front pieces of her hair had fallen out and curved against her bare shoulders and framed her deep, expressive eyes. 

Smiling a little, he felt his cock stir: it had been a while, and she looked fantastic. Finishing the milk, he strolled out to put it in the kitchen, and came back up behind her, crossing his arms in front of her chest and nipping at her ear. "You're done now. I said so. Come to bed." His voice was slightly husky, and he began to drag his fingernails along the tops of her breasts, tracing his fingertips over their outline in the gown. 

She hummed lightly in pleasure and looked up at him, cocking her eyebrow at him as he moved his fingertips to cup the large, delicious orbs and give them a small squeeze before tracing the outlines of her hardening nipples. He wiggled his eyebrows at her, making her laugh as she turned back to the monitor. Her chuckles turned into moans as he pinched at the small hardening buds through the thin fabric. Her head lolled to one side, giving him access to her neck and ear, as she made a soft purring noise. His head dipped down to nip at her earlobe and slowly trace the outline of her ear as he roughly grabbed handfuls of her breasts. 

"You have amazing tits, Autumn," he breathed into her ear, making the hair on her neck stand on end. "They look damn good in that thing you have on." He kneaded the soft flesh, making them squeeze together and pull apart as he enjoyed the comfortable weight of them in his hands. He sucked hard on the upper shell of her ear and murmured, "But I think they'd look better with your nipples in my mouth, don't you think?"

Autumn was limp under his touch, and let out a soft moan in response. His voice was husky and was beginning to make her wet. It was deep, and whenever he whispered in her ear it rumbled and turned her to putty in his hands. Whenever he whispered dirty things in her ear, she figured she might as well be brainless. He loved to sneak up behind her whenever they were out and hug her from behind innocently, but whisper of how he was going to bend her over when they got home as he rubbed his stiff cock against her backside. 

She mumbled a few incoherent words as he began to ease one of the thin straps down her shoulder, kissing a trail behind it. He repeated this with the other shoulder, watching the small pieces of fabric barely cling to the swell and underside of her soft, firm breasts. His erection was beginning to burn slightly now, and he shifted, annoyed at the constraints of his boxers. "Turn off the computer, Fall." His voice was firm as he added, "Now."

She barely breathed as she quickly closed all the open programs and commanded the machine to turn off. As the screen flickered to black, Ben let go of her long enough to pull his shirt off and kick his boxers off. He pulled her chair out from the desk and quickly planted a few kisses along her throat before letting go and walking to the door. She breathed heavily and turned slowly to look at him, leaning against the doorframe and smirking slightly. His cock was at attention, the swollen head pointing right at her and she licked her lips at the sight of his lean, tense body. 

He knew she wanted him. They hadn't had sex in about a week due to life, work and kids. Autumn hadn't even been masturbating, to his knowledge, and she looked as wound up as he suspected she was. He needed her too, and was doing well at controlling himself, but the sight of her in the thin, revealing gown had been the final straw. 

He crooked his finger and beckoned her with it, winking as he turned and exited the door. Autumn bit her lip, pulled the straps up on her nightgown, and switched off the desk lamp before following. She went through the door, and turned the corner toward the bedroom, but immediately was pinned roughly against the hallway wall. She let out a yelp of surprise that turned into a hot moan as Ben grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head against the wall. 

"Why, hello there..." Ben purred and nipped at her neck, pushing his body weight against her and pinning her entire body against the wall. "Mmm, now what'd you put these back for?" His teeth tugged against the thin straps of the flimsy dress, and he nipped his way down her chest to tuck his tongue under the small cups holding her wonderful breasts captive.

Autumn mewled softly and her legs went limp. It had been far too long, and she loved the feel of Ben's hard body fully against hers. Ben wedged his knee in between her legs and pressed against her more firmly. She felt him smile against her neck, and arched into him. "Oooh, Ben..." 

He continued to pin her wrists above her head with one hand and let the other explore her soft body. Her skin was so soft and smooth, and he loved the feel of it under his rough hands. He tucked the white cups away and pulled her breasts into view, letting the fabric pull them up and together. He reached down and roughly pulled her leg up to hook onto his hip, planting it against the wall to keep it up high. He pulled the sleek, white fabric up and around her hips, growling softly at the feel of lace ties on his fingers. 

Autumn whimpered and squirmed half-heartedly, enjoying the domination Ben had. Her soft breasts with hard, pink swollen nipples waved against his face every time she moved, and she began to arch her back and nudge the smooth orbs against his mouth, hoping to get him to suck on them. Ben ignored the attempt, focusing on the lacy barrier between his fingers and Autumn's hot pussy. He could feel her heat and smell her arousal, every whiff of her beautiful scent making his cock twitch. He grabbed at the ties holding the panties on, and fumbled with them, he really didn’t want to rip one of his favorite pair on her, groaning and stroking her pussy through her panties every once in a while. Finally, he got one side untied and left the lingerie dangling from her raised leg, plunging two fingers into her soaking pussy. 

Throwing her head back, Autumn whimpered loudly, beginning to buck against the two fingers stroking her walls almost immediately. Ben purred at her encouragingly, adding his thumb to tease at her clit. "That's it, Fall. Do you like that? Do you like my fingers in your hot little cunt? Fuck, Autumn, you're so tight..." He nipped at her ear and breathed more dirty words into it, making her whimper and moan as his fingers slid in and out of her slick pussy. 

Another gasp came out of Autumn's mouth as Ben buried his face into her gently bouncing breasts. They were swaying mesmerizingly with his thrusts, and Ben couldn't handle not having them in his mouth any longer. He lapped at one hard bud, then another, flicking his tongue around the circumference of the taut flesh. Then he nipped the soft aureoles, tugging on them with his lips and teeth lightly. As her moans got higher in pitch, he then clamped his lips on first one nipple and the other, making her gasp and whimper his name. He wasn't going to be able to hang on much longer. His cock was weeping precum now, and throbbing angrily. He was hanging onto every shred of self control to keep his fingers in her instead of his hard erection. 

But he was waiting for it: she always begged him when he got like this. She would look at him with her glazed eyes and bite her lip, teasing it with her teeth. Yes, he wanted her to beg, and would hold out however long it took her to break down. 

He lathed his tongue all over her delicious breasts, and purred at the stark tan line across her chest. The full globes were still creamy white, but the upper parts of her cleavage were golden. She squeaked and panted, squirming and bucking her hips against his moving fingers. 

"Ben..." she mewled, taken aback by the burning lust in his eyes when he looked at her. He kept pushing his fingers into her, making her crazy, and made no verbal reply to her moaning. "Please... do it..." her voice trailed off as her head lolled back again.

"Do what?" he grinned mischievously at her and nipped at her exposed neck.

"That.... that thing..." Autumn knew he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"What thing? I'm not sure what you mean," Ben smirked and squeezed at her wrists to get her to look at him.

"Please!!" She snapped her head forward to look at him, and half glared, half moaned. She bit her lip, knowing what he wanted her to do. Ben watched her with an intense gaze, his hazel eyes darkened with arousal and biting his lower lip slightly. Autumn's body shuddered involuntarily, and she flushed even redder than she was, knowing he loved seeing her like this.

"Please what?" There was no grin, just an intense, hot, aroused gaze coming from his eyes. "Tell me, Fall. Tell me what you want."

"Please, Ben..." She bit her lip and gasped at him, bucking her hips and hearing her voice go up in pitch. "Please fuck me with your fingers... curve them... make me cum on your hand. I love it when you do that. It feels so fucking good when you make me cum with your fingers. Do it, Ben... “ She looked at him hotly and teased her bottom lip with her teeth, making small noises of desire at him. 

He grinned as his hard cock twitched. Something about her moaning for him made his blood boil. He knew what to do. He let go of her wrists, and like dancers hitting their marks, their bodies shifted in the same familiar way they always did. One arm wrapped around her cocked leg and the other curved its fingers buried deep inside of her, while one of her arms wrapped around his neck and the other snaked down to tease her swollen clit. Autumn screamed, and Ben muffled her mouth with his, thrusting his fingers into her pussy rapidly. He felt her body squirm and lose the ability to stand up, so he put more pressure on her and kept her pinned. He let her mouth go and in between her gasps, she managed to hear him spurring her on. 

"That's it, Fall. Cum for me. Rub that hot pussy of yours and make it cum around my fingers. I'm going to fuck you so hard after this... would you like that? I'll fuck you however you want; I just want my cock inside you," Ben growled right in her ear. "You're so sexy, bucking and moaning like that. After you're a good girl and cum for me, I'm going to lick you clean and fuck your sweet pussy until you cum again, and again, and again..." His voice trailed off as he felt his mate clench around his fingers. 

"Good girl, Fall... that's a good girl... don't hold back," he urged her on and braced himself for the rough ride he knew was coming. 

"Ben!" Autumn screamed his name as her whole body went limp and shuddered. Autumn was moaning throughout the entire thing, and her hips were bucking high and hard. She tensed then relaxed to lie limp against Ben's body, and looked up at him in a daze. 

He chuckled. "I'm by no means done with you yet..." he purred and made his cock twitch against her belly. He licked two of his fingers clean and offered her the rest, groaning as she sucked on each of his fingers and lapped her tongue around them. 

She grinned weakly and released his hand, raising an eyebrow as her hand clasped around his hard length. "You mean I'm not done with you..."

*************

The next morning Autumn joined Ben in Pop’s office. “I need you two to head to Seattle. We’ve had a few guys forget to make payment on the bets they made on that Cage Match last month. Nothing too serious individually, except for one guy, but together worth you making the trip. James and Pamela have already agreed to keep the kids for a few days. Although I don’t think anyone would have to twist their arms when it comes to babysitting the twins.”

2 hours later Ben and Autumn found themselves being waved through the first sector check point. There were 6 people who owed them money, and historically odds meant at least 4 to 5 of them wouldn’t be problem. Just show up and usually within 24 to 36 hours the money appeared.

Looking around post-Pulse Seattle, Autumn gave an unsatisfied sigh.

“What’s wrong?” Ben asks, reaching over and resting his palm on her thigh.

“I feel like I need a tetanus shot just driving through this city.”

“Yeah well the faster we get this done, the faster we can go home to our kids and our nice home in our nicer city,” he grins. “But it’ll be nice to go out tonight, just the two of us. Have some adult fun.”

“You’d swear we didn’t have amazing sex last night,” Autumn laughs at him.

“Amazing, huh?”

“It’s always amazing, but it’s exceptionally amazing when you get all dominant.”

“Which is why I do it. Plus, every so often I get an incredible urge to remind you to whom you belong,” he grinned at her.

“Like I could or would ever want someone else.”

“I have absolute faith in you and in us. But occasionally I look at our kids and remember how close I came to never meeting them and never holding you again, and I the urge to push you against a wall and remind myself that we’re both still alive takes center stage in my mind.”

“You know I hate Manticore and what they did to us, but I will always be thankful to them for saving your life,” Autumn says, smiling as they pulled their car into the driveway for their first mark.

Three hours later it was just as Ben had predicted. The first four men either had their money on the spot or promised to get it for them before they stopped by as they were leaving the city in two days. By then, Ben will have had enough of this city that he’d leave those men with at least a broken bone and through beating if they made him find them again.

The fifth guy had a pretty good left hook Ben thought as his face connected with the man’s fist. Fighting in a back alley in broad daylight wasn’t Ben’s brightest idea, but then again it wasn’t really his idea at all. They’d caught up with this huge mountain of a man as he was leaving work for the day and immediately he’d taken a swing at Ben. 

Snapping his head back around, Ben took a fighting stance and smirked at the guy. “Buddy you just made my day.” When the man charges Ben just simply steps out of his way and slams his elbow into the man’s spine. When he collapsed to the ground, Ben walked over and slammed his knee into the man’s nose hearing the unmistakable sound of it breaking. Crouching over the man lying on the ground, Ben tells him, “My wife and I will be back in two days to collect our money. Don’t have it, I’ll put you in the hospital, try this stunt again, I’ll put you in the morgue.”

Standing, Ben sees a punk kid on a bike at the end of the alley. Zeroing in on the guy, Ben sees a Jam Pony Sector pass around the guy’s neck listing his name as Sketchy. “We might have a problem,” he tells Autumn as the kid takes off like he’s seen a ghost. “I think our final mark just saw me beat the crap out of this guy.”

“Well then it’s my turn to play,” Autumn purrs at him heading back to the car.

************

“OC,” Sketchy whispers rushing over the woman after hauling ass back to Jam Pony. “I just saw a guy who looks like Alec beating someone up.”

“Fool you tripping,” OC tells him.

“No really. This guy looked just like Alec, just he had shorter hair and a car.”

“Who looked just like me?” Alec asks, walking past Sketchy and OC on his way to his locker.

“Him,” Sketchy says pointing to the front of the building where Ben and Autumn were entering.

Both Ben and Autumn had seen their target enter this building, but decided to play it professionally but walking up the front desk, where Autumn politely asked the man behind the desk if they could please speak to Sketchy.

When Normal looked up from his paperwork, he noticed Ben. “Take me Jesus, there are two of them.”

“Two of whom?” Ben asks.

“Ben, bro, you didn’t tell me you were coming into Seattle,” Alec says walking over.

Quickly spinning around, Ben sees his twin walking toward them. “Um, yeah, Autumn and I came into town on business. I didn’t know you were working here.”

“Yeah, started a few months ago when I moved to Seattle,” Alec says, praying Max doesn’t come in from her run just yet. “So where are my niece and nephew?”

“Home with their grandparents,” Autumn says, grabbing Ben’s hand to keep him calm. She could smell the testosterone spiking from both males and didn’t need them trying to kill each other right here. “We stopped in to talk to Sketchy for a moment.”

Smiling, Alec walks closer, “Well I’ll tell you what, meet us at Crash later,” he says loud enough for everyone to hear; before growling out so only Ben and Autumn could hear him, “Because I’m not letting Sketchy go anywhere with a Psychotic Serial Killer.”

“He’d better be there Alec,” Autumn hisses, “Don’t make us come looking for him. All we want to do is talk, he owes us some serious money and we’re just wondering where it’s at.”

“Yeah well hurt him and no amount of praying to your Blue Lady will protect you from me,” Alec tells them.

“What the hell does a figure from my childhood have to do with anything?” Ben asks.

“Hey Smartass, why don’t you go wait in the car. I need to talk to Alec,” Autumn says gently pushing Ben toward the door.

“Fine,” Ben says, but before leaving, he pulls Autumn in for a kiss knowing it would piss his twin off. 

“Walk outside,” Autumn tells Alec, spinning around to leave the building. Once they were outside, she gets into his personal space and growls out, “Listen, he remembers what he did, but not the reasoning behind it. Psy-Ops fucked with his brain while he was in a coma for six months erasing all the Blue Lady shit except from his childhood before they escaped; they didn’t want to erase his training. They fixed the psychotic tendencies he was acting out on and erased anything even remotely possible of acting as a trigger.”

“Do you know what he did?” Alec asks, “Because I can fill you in, I was arrested for his killing spree.”

“I probably know more about what he did that either of you. Lydecker made damn sure to give me Ben’s entire file after his return to Manticore including autopsy photos of the victims and ME reports from the various cities. Every detail of what he did is seared into my memory. I live knowing the father of my children did terrible things because he lost it after I wasn’t strong enough to just disappear with him. Lydecker was at my door, and I made Ben leave through the window but didn’t go with him. Ben knew I was fucking pregnant, and heard that bastard tell me that they were terminating my pregnancy. He snapped, and I think he wanted to die after losing me and the kids. He was just looking for the right person who could end it.”

“Tell me the truth, that night in Miami,” Alec sighed, running his hand through his hair, “You thought he was me didn’t you?”

“Yes, I thought he was you. I took me six months to learn the truth. You two are that similar on the surface. However, now, I could never mistake you for one another. I love my husband and won’t let anyone hurt him or my family. So don’t ever threaten him again. We really do just want to talk to your friend. He made a bet with one of our bookies for 3 grand and is late on payment.”  
“Dammit Sketchy,” Alec says, backing away from Autumn. “What did he bet on?”

“You,” Autumn says before heading toward Ben who was leaning against the car waiting for her.

Alec watched Autumn and Ben leave before heading back into Jam Pony to have a long talk with Sketchy. “Sketchy, mind tell me how you bet $3000 and conveniently forgot to pay it.”

“I didn’t forget, I’m working on getting it. Why? Is that what they wanted?”

“Yes you idiot, did you really think they weren’t going to send someone to work you over eventually.”

“Yeah, well, I wouldn’t have lost if Max hadn’t kick you in the balls.”

“Very true which is why Max and I are going to have a long talk, and she can help you cover half your bet. I’ll cover the other half and you can pay me back as you get some extra funds,” Alec tells his friend as he spots Max coming in from her run.

“What, no way,” Max tells Alec after hearing about Sketchy’s problem.

“Max, it’s your damn fault he lost, and we’ve got bigger things to talk about after this.”

“No we don’t. I gotta blaze, heading to Joshua’s.”

“Max, if these people don’t get their money they’ll hurt Sketchy.”

“Why don’t you just show them how bad of an idea that is?”

“Because they’re both X5’s, one of them is as good a fighter as me and...,” Alec hisses at Max’s retreating back, “And the other is Ben.”

Later that night at Crash, Ben and Autumn stop just inside the door to look around at the smoke filled club. “This isn’t what I imagined our night to be,” Ben says walking down the steps.

“Have a beer and relax,” Autumn tells him. “If we’re still stuck in this shithole of a city tomorrow, we can go somewhere nicer.”

Spotting Alec at one of the pool tables, she points him out and tells Ben to get them some drinks and meet her over there. “Fine, what do you want?”

“Best Scotch they have, and you might as well buy the bottle,” she grins at him.

Giving her leather covered ass a not so gentle smack as he passes her, he grins the whole way to the bar.

Alec looked up from his pool game and noticed Autumn standing slightly behind Max. She looked incredible in tight leather pants and a tight emerald green strapless top that exposed her midriff. Glancing down, Alec can see the high heeled leather boots encasing her feet. Everyone around here thought that Max was the shit, but standing next to Autumn, Max looked like a plain Jane girl next door. When he looked back up, he noticed his twin behind her handing her a bottle of Scotch, which she promptly took the lid off and downing a good portion of the alcohol before passing it back.

“This the best shit they had?” Autumn asks with a grimace before passing the bottle back.

“Yep,” Ben tells her taking a drink himself, before giving it back to her and wrapping his arms around her middle and pulling her back against him. Looking to Autumn’s right, he realized it was Max.

“Man, I’m done,” Sketchy tells Alec as the pool game ends with Alec sinking the eight ball again. Looking up, he spots Alec’s brother and smirks. “Hey Alec’s brother, you wanna play?”

“You or him?” Ben asks, seeing Max spin around to face him.

“Him,” Sketchy says handing Ben the pool stick and leaning in to whisper, “I have your money.”

“Good,” Ben tells him, before walking away from Autumn to join Alec at the pool table. “So what are we playing for?” he asks Alec.

“$100.”

“Deal,” Ben says, as Alec racks the balls. Rolling the cue ball the check the evenness of the table, Ben leans low to break and proceeds to run the table never giving Alec the chance to play. Once the eight ball is safely in the corner pocket, Ben hands the pool stick to someone else before grabbing both hundreds off the table. Walking over to Sketchy, Ben whispers “Let handle our business now while the night’s still young.”

“Sure,” Sketchy says, heading to the bathroom with Ben behind him. Five minutes later, Ben and Sketchy return and Alec quickly notices that Sketchy just looks relieved, and he’s thankful that Ben hadn’t hurt the idiot.

Walking over to Autumn, Ben takes the bottle from her and finishes it. “Come dance with me,” he asks her taking her hand and leading her away from the group and onto the dance floor.

“So that’s Ben?” Logan asks walking over to stand beside Max. “And why aren’t we calling the police?”

“According to Autumn’s info to Alec, Manticore fixed what was wrong with him? And that definitely isn’t the same person I confronted a year ago. That Ben was more like the child I knew, this Ben, he reminds me of Alec but harder and meaner.”

“He’s a mobster,” Sketchy tells Max and Logan, “Cause I’m almost positive that’s Benjamin and Autumn Giovanni. Their family’s big news down toward Portland.”

“The crime family?” Logan asks Sketchy.

“Yep. They’re loaded. I guess what they say is wrong, huh? Crime does pay. Big time.”

“So you get the money?” Autumn asks, as Ben pulls her into his arms and she slides her arms around his neck and running her fingers through the short hair there.

“Yep,” he says, sliding his hands down to her ass and pulling her tightly against him.

“So what are we still doing here?” Autumn grins, “Or are you trying to piss your twin off? You never run a pool table like that. And don’t tell me it was the money, you can afford $100 more than he can.”

“That was just fun,” Ben tells her, but Autumn can tell something’s still up.

“Come on Smartass, I know you and this, right here, isn’t you. You are not this much of an asshole on a normal basis.”

Relaxing against Autumn, Ben whispers, “I don’t like him around you.”

“Hey,” Autumn says, bringing her hands around to cup his face and making him look at her, “He is not the enemy. I’m here with you. I love you. I’m your wife and mate. Nothing will ever change those facts. He might look like you and yes the two of you share personality and character traits but you are not the same person. You might have shared the same life for the first ten years, but the next ten were as different as night and day making you different people. And Ben, I know how important family is to you, and that man right there might be a stranger now but he is your brother and biologically related to our children.”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure,” Autumn says resting her head against Ben’s shoulder.

“The night we met you called me Smartass and it’s stuck because I am, but you didn’t know me then.”

Laughing, Autumn looks back up at him, “Ben, I can honestly say, that is one character trait you both share. However, I have only ever called one person by that nickname, you.”

When the song ended, Autumn lead Ben back over to the group at the pool table. Seeing her bottle was empty, she holds it up for him to see, “Really Ben?”

“I’ll be back. Hey Alec, I might need some help with glasses. Care to join me on an alcohol run? I’m buying,” Ben asks his brother who was leaning against the wall watching Logan beat Sketchy.

“Yeah sure,” Alec shrugs, as he pushes off the wall and follows Ben into the crowd.

“And Smartass,” Autumn yells at her husband.

“What?” he yells back, turning to look at her.

“Buy more than one bottle.”

Max watched that exchange between her brother and this woman. She wasn’t sure how she was supposed to treat Ben or what his relationship with Autumn was. She was still pondering these questions when she heard both Alec and Ben chuckling as they returned to the table. One of them was trying to carry 8 glasses and the other 4 bottles of Scotch.

“What’s so funny?” OC asks the two men.

“This chick just tried to hit on Ben and he told her he was married, so she tells him that it was alright, because if they included me, we’d cancel each other out and so technically it wouldn’t be cheating. Something about always wanting to screw twins at the same time, but tells us that we wouldn’t have to touch each other just her,” Alec tells the group as he sits down the glasses.

“Then this idiot grins at her and winks at me before leaning over and kissing me. I thought the woman was going to have a coronary. Then after slipping me the tongue, which I haven’t forgiven you for,” Ben says, glaring at Alec but cracks up almost instantly, “He looks at me and says, it’s okay baby as long as she’s including both of us it’s not cheating.”

“What a way to bond?” Autumn shakes her head at the two grinning idiots. “So apparently you have the same twisted sense of humor.”

“Hey it was funny,” Ben tells his wife while handing her one of the bottles to start pouring drinks.

“I think it was one of those you had to be there,” she grins at him.

“So Ben, I was going to ask you, how much did you and Autumn make on me fighting. Please tell me you bet on me and not Max,” Alec asks as Autumn passed him a glass.

“Yeah, cuz you know he won and everything,” Max replies her voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Actually, I forbid my family from betting on that match. I knew Maxie here was pissed about something. But Autumn and I made one fifty.”

“Dude you made $150?” Biggs asks, looking from Ben to Alec confused.

“No, 150 grand. Used it to buy a house. Couldn’t live with my folks forever, especially after the twins started to crawl. Autumn and I were afraid, since our room was on the third floor that they were going to get hurt on the steps.”

“So Ben what do you do?” Logan asked. Information on the Giovanni Family had always been slim but in the last few months even that had dried up. This family was very good at covering their tracks, and bringing them down was damn near impossible.

“Autumn and I work for my grandfather. Import and export, supply and demand,” Ben tells him, using the same general crap he always told people when asked. It usually was enough to satisfy without giving up anything real. If people continued to ask, they usually had a reason and Ben had learned it usually wasn’t a good one.

Logan opened his mouth to ask a more specific questioned until he noticed Alec gently shaking his head and decided to drop it. “So what are we drinking too?” he asked instead once everyone had a drink.

“Family, to everyone we’ve loved, lost and found,” Ben says holding up his glass.

“To family,” the group echoed.

After the next round of drinks, Ben hears his cell phone ringing and after checking the ID he answers, “Yeah Dad what’s up?”

“I got a little guy here that I think is teething. Can I give him Tylenol?”

“Is that the same crap you gave me as a kid?” Ben remembers the grape flavored shit that never really did anything for him.

“Yes,” James answers laughing, as he can imagine the face his son is making, seeing as Ben never did like the stuff.

“Hold on,” Ben tells his dad. “Hey Autumn, Nicky’s teething, Dad wants to give him Tylenol.”

“Sure, should be fine. He’ll probably metabolize it faster than a normal infant but give him the normal dosage and keep an eye on him. If it seems like it’s wearing off, give him a lil bit more here in about two hours.”

“You hear that?” Ben asks.

“Yeah.”

“Good. How’s Kat?”

“She’s been asleep for about an hour now. Your Pop came over and she spent the evening cuddling with him.”

“He’s such a sneaky bastard. He doesn’t want to babysit, but he’ll come make sure you and Mom are doing it right,” Ben tells his Dad making him laugh.

“Night kid.”

“Night Dad.”

Slipping his phone back into his pocket, Ben walks over behind Autumn and leans his chin down on her shoulder. “Pops came to help Mom and Dad babysit again,” he tells her smiling.

“Ever think that’s why he sent us to Seattle?” she asks as she pours more drinks for everyone. “I guarantee when we go home they’ll have new toys or new clothes or new something they really don’t need because your grandfather has a big wallet and an even bigger heart when he’s buying for our kids.”

“You got babies?” OC asks the couple.

“Yeah, seven month old twins. Nicky and Kat.”

“Seven months?” Max asks, calculating in her mind when she’d fought Ben in the woods. “So when we fought...”

“Autumn was pregnant,” Ben interrupts, looking at Max. “Let it go Max. We’ll talk about it, but not tonight.”

Watching the tension rise between the siblings, OC turns the conversation back to a happier topic. “So you two, are you planning on having more?”

Smiling, Ben kisses Autumn’s shoulder before answering. “We made a deal that it wasn’t even a topic of conversation until have had 6 months of sleeping the whole night without one of the kids waking us up. So in 18 years maybe,” he grins. “But in all honesty, yes, someday, when the times right. Right now I’m just enjoying being a Dad to the two I’ve got. Hell they even go to the office with us because we can’t just take them to a daycare or hire a nanny, especially with all the bad press in the news right now.”

“What are you going to do when it’s time for them to go to school?” Logan asks. “Surely a teacher is going to notice things.”

“My Grandfather is already looking into private schooling for them. I had private tutors throughout my teen years just to keep up appearances. It will probably be the same for them.”

“Alright I need to ask,” Alec says, sitting down in a vacant seat, “You keep talking about your grandfather and your parents. How do you have parents let alone a grandfather?”

Smirking, Ben tells his brother, “I was legally adopted ten years ago. And if you ask my parents, I have and always will be the son of James and Pamela Giovanni. It didn’t matter where I came from and it doesn’t matter where I’m headed, I will always have a place to call home and now so does my wife and kids. If something happens to me tomorrow, they will never turn their backs on Autumn and the kids because they are family, my family.”

After finishing the four bottles of Scotch, Ben decided that he really did want to dance with his wife. Gently pulling her back away from the group, he takes her hand and pulls her onto the dance floor and into his arms as the song becomes a slower tempo.

Wrapping her arms around Ben’s neck, Autumn brings her lips close to his ear and whispers, “This is the Ben I know and love,” before pulling back and looking up into his eyes as he moved them to the music.

“Since when does sweet and romantic do it for you?”

“I like sweet and romantic,” Autumn hisses trying to defend her feminine side.

“No, you like when I lock your office door and push you over your desk,” Ben looks down at her and watches the slight blush growing across her cheeks.

“I like being in your arms, it doesn’t matter how I get there,” she whispers.

“So you’d have the same explosive orgasm tonight if we made sweet gentle love than you would if I threw you on the bed and fucked you into the mattress? And I want you to be honest with me as well as yourself, because your answer will determine the rest of our night,” Ben asks.

Autumn can see the predator lurking in Ben’s eyes and she knows that he’ll do exactly as she asks of him. If she really did want him to hold her and just let their lovemaking be about them together in love he’d do it, but that isn’t what really gets her off and he knows it. Ben at his most dominant was her greatest turn-on. He had never hurt her even though he’d caused her exquisite pain. He had never abused his dominance over her, for only in the privacy of their sexual relations together did he truly expect her to submit to his every command and only to the point of her comfort level. She definitely had to admit that when it came to their sex life her body belonged to him, and she loved it.

“So which is it?” Ben asks, gently wrapping his right hand in the hair swinging against the middle of her back, “Do you want me to make love to you tonight Autumn, or,” he stops, giving her hair a sharp tug, causing her head to fall back and expose her long neck to his lips and teeth, “Fall do you want me to fuck you?” Dropping his head, he not so gently nips the skin at the base of her throat. When the purring starts, Ben knows he has her decision, but he still wants to hear her say it. Brushing his nose up the curve of her neck to her ear, he demands, “Answer me.”  
“I want you to fuck me.”

“Good girl,” he says leaning down to gently kiss her, “But right now I want to dance with my wife.”

Biggs leans over to Alec as they watch the couple on the dance floor. “Holy fuck, did you know she was submissive?” he asks wondering how he’d missed this. The three of them had been in a unit together for 6 years. He’d been Alec’s SIC making him Autumn’s superior and she’d never shown submissive behavior toward him.

“Yeah, I did,” Alec tells his friend, knowing that Biggs had also listened in to their conversation. “But it had to be a truly dominant male, someone strong enough to let her be her and still give her what she needed.”

“What does that mean? I wasn’t dominant enough for her?”

“Biggs, even you had to have realized that Autumn only listened to you because you were a superior officer. You were never her dominant. When you gave a command, she did it out of respect and discipline, but she had to think about it. When I gave a command, she just did it.”

“Yeah, well, either way, that’s sexy,” Biggs tells his friend, turning to watch as Autumn laughed at something Ben said. “And not to laugh at your unfortunate circumstance, but I find it hilarious that you’re in love with her and she’s in love with your twin.”

“Yeah well it sucks even more that the night they hooked up it was because she thought he was me.”

“Yeah, that does suck. So now the closest you’ll ever come to kissing her was kissing him earlier,” Biggs said, snickering.

“Screw you,” Alec says playfully shoving his friend, and turning back to the pool table in search of his next victim. He wondered if Logan wanted to play.

2 hours later, Alec sees Ben and Autumn heading towards him as he sat at the bar. Sitting down his drink, he waits for them. “What’s up?”

“We getting ready to leave, just wanted to say goodbye,” Autumn says to her former CO.

Finishing his drink, Alec stands, “I’ll walk you out.”

Walking into the chilly Seattle night, Ben turns to Alec. “Hey, if you’re ever in Portland, look us up. I think things are going to get pretty dicey up this way in the coming months. And well, Autumn forced me to look at something a little differently tonight.”

“And what’s that?” Alec asks.

“We might not know each other, but when you get to the basics of everything, you’re my brother. You have my number, use it if you need anything, or hell, even if you just want to get together and take a break from Seattle. I’d love for my kids to have another person in their lives like them, and who better than their Uncle. And please do not get in the crosshairs for one of Max’s stunts. I know my sister, and when she gets something into her head, nothing will get it out. I get that you’re trying to fortify yourself behind the gate of that toxic waste dump, but the three of us know that’s going to end in a bloodbath, and it will be mostly transgenic. And if I can give you one more piece of advice?”

“Yeah,” Alec tells him, nodding.

“If I learned anything from my 10 years of running from Manticore, you learn to blend into the crowd, you don’t become the crowd. Get the hell out of Seattle, come to Portland or don’t come to Portland, but get out of Seattle. You don’t try to hide amongst friends if everyone around you has a target on them.”

“And what happens to everyone else if I just leave?”

“I’d give them the same advice I’m giving you, especially those you care about. I care about you and Max, but you can’t tell her a damn thing. Just know that if you show up, we won’t judge you and we won’t ask stupid questions. I’ll get you a job that pays a whole hell of a lot better than the one you have now.”

“You do know that Portland might not be far enough away if things here in Seattle heat up?” Alec tells his brother, as he sits down on his bike crossing his arms.

“My family has business dealings down as far as Vegas. I’ll sell my house and relocate there if it gets that bad.”


	7. Family

It took Alec two months of being locked behind that fucking gate with Max acting like Queen Bitch and Logan reminding everyone how he saved the day at Jam Pony, before he snapped. Nobody wanted him around, Max told him. She didn’t need his help. He was nothing but a screw-up. Fucking hell he thought as he stuffed the few belongings he owned into a backpack and left through the sewer before dawn. He reached Portland just after 7am. 

When Ben answered the door, he didn’t expect to see Alec standing there looking like he went 10 rounds with an entire football team. “What the hell happened to you?” he asked, opening the door to let Alec in.

“Supply run went south, lost some good people and Max blamed me because I didn’t double check Logan’s intel.”

“Sounds like Max. Autumn and the kids aren’t up yet, but there’s a fully furnished room at the end of the hallway upstairs with its own bathroom. Should be plenty of hot water. If you need to borrow clothes, help yourself, bedroom’s first door on the right.”

Nodding, Alec slowly makes his way upstairs as Ben grabs his cell phone to call his father.

When Autumn woke, she noticed Ben wrapped in a towel looking through his clothes like he didn’t know where anything was. “Ben?” she asks sitting up.

Alec turned around and noticed Autumn sitting up in bed dressed in some short silky nightgown. Suppressing the urge to groan, he grins at her. “Wrong twin.”

“Alec? What happened to your face?”

“Got into a fight with some of White’s guys last night. I was one of the lucky ones, I lived.”

“I’m sorry,” she tells him, slipping on her robe and belting it.

“Don’t be. You and Ben tried to tell me before everything went down what was going to happen. I can’t watch more people die.”

“So, I take it you need clothes?” Autumn asks, indicating to the dresser.

“Uh, yeah. Ben told me to help myself.”

“I can tell you you’re probably going to meet the family today, so here,” she says, grabbing him a pair slacks and good grey T-shirt out of the closet. “Ben has an extra pair of black boots you can wear. I’ll sit them at the bottom of the steps.” After handing him the clothes, she gives in to the desire to offer comfort, and cupped his cheek with her palm to which he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. She hadn’t seen him look this emotionally exhausted and defeated since he returned from Psy-Ops after the Berrisford mission. “If you need to talk, we’ll listen.” Then grabbing a hair tie from her dresser, Autumn wraps her hair up, before leaving the room to check on the twins.

After getting dressed, Alec walked downstairs pausing only long enough to grab the boots Autumn had left for him. Walking into the kitchen, he finds Autumn and Ben sitting at the table trying to keep Cheerios from landing in their hair and a woman standing at the stove cooking. Grinning, he sits down in an empty chair to pull the boots on.

“Mr. Alec, what do you want for breakfast?” the woman turns to ask him.

“Uh, I guess whatever you’re making Ben and Autumn is fine.”

“When was the last time you really ate Alec?” Autumn asks, looking up from her paper.

“Two or three days ago, we were trying to ration. Kids and nursing mothers got top priority.”

“Grace, make him up three or four eggs, add some more bacon to the pan, toast and milk. You want coffee?” Autumn asks him standing up to grab the coffee pot and another mug plus a bottle of pills off the counter.

Alec watches as she pours him coffee and slides both the mug and bottle across the table at him before refilling Ben’s cup. “If they’re rationing food, I’m going to assume they’re rationing meds. Don’t make me kick your ass after you come out of a seizure. Take three of those and another tonight. The milk will help, but, Alec, I can already see your hands shaking.”

“Yeah, I have a few hours before it would’ve gotten bad,” he tells her, grabbing the bottle.

“Bullshit,” Autumn tells him smiling, “I spent 6 years with you including out on assignment. I’ve been with your brother for two years. And when the two of you are shaking that badly, the seizures only a matter of time. You’re damn lucky you made it here without wrecking.”

“I’ve learned,” Ben says, as Grace serves Alec breakfast, “It’s easier to not argue with her when she goes into her Mom mode.”

“Screw you,” Autumn yells back, as she leaves the kitchen to get dressed.

**********************

After breakfast, Alec followed Autumn and Ben to a nice office building in the heart of Portland. A well dressed male comes out to the car and hands Ben an envelope, before helping Autumn unload the twins. It was a few minutes later, after Autumn was back in the car that Ben waves Alec forward and they were sailing down the road a few more blocks.

Parking his bike behind his brother’s car, Alec waits for them to get out before dismounting. “A tattoo parlor?” Alec asks.

“This guy’s dad owed my grandfather a lot of money. Derek came begging for us to not hurt his dad when he found out how deep in debt he was. Pops made a deal with Derek. He’d wipe his dad’s debt, but he had to privately hold a standing appointment for me every Monday morning and keep his mouth shut about it. So let’s make like the happy little family of transgenics we are and get our barcodes off before the work week starts. Oh, and here,” Ben says, handing Alec the envelope he’d been given earlier.

“What’s this?” Alec asks as they walk around the back of the building to an unlocked door.

“Birth Certificate, Passport, High School Diploma, and medical records for one Alec Dominick Giovanni. Dad had them made up after we came back from Portland just in case you ever showed up. I called him this morning and had him pull them out of the safe.”

“Just like that, you all trust me enough to make me a part of your family?” Alec wonders how anyone could just accept him like that.

“No, but I trust my wife,” Ben says, smiling at Autumn, “And when she said we could trust you to step up and be a part of this family, your new unit, I believed her. My Mom and Dad are the kind of people that are willing to accept you for who and what you are. As far as they are concerned you should have been in their care the last 10 years with me, and it doesn’t matter that you’re 21 years old, they’ve just adopted you. You are their son now. Please don’t make them regret it.”

“Pops you’ll probably have to prove yourself, so give him some time,” Autumn says as Derek walks into the room ending this part of the conversation. “Come on Alec, you’re first,” Autumn tells him, patting the table. “Hop up, and when this is done,” she runs her hands through his hair, “You are so getting a haircut.”

Alec looks around her to Ben and silently asks, “What the hell?”

Laughing, Ben sees Alec’s horrified face, “Dude, Mom Mode remember? Don’t argue with her.”

“Hey,” she tells both of them, “Someone has to make sure you two take care of yourselves and don’t walk around Seattle looking like a bunch of punk stoners.”

**********************

After stopping to get Alec and Ben both a trim, they head back to the office. Ben and Autumn’s first stop was to check on the kids, and Alec had to smile when he walked in the playroom behind them and spotted the twins. They were 13 months old now, and more than capable of walking, he witnessed as they made a beeline for their dad. Leaning against the door frame, he watched as Kat looked over at him and toddled over. Grabbing onto his pant leg, she pulled to keep his attention, and Alec looked into her eyes and noticed she had his eyes, or more precisely Ben’s. Leaning down, he gently picked his niece up for the first time and immediately felt a fierce desire to protect these children against anything or anyone.

“She usually doesn’t take to strangers,” Patrick tells him coming in the room and watching the new male carefully as he held his great-granddaughter.

“He smells like her dad,” Autumn explains, “And being a female can tell that he’s an Alpha like her Dad, therefore someone who will protect her. Nicky on the other hand, will probably test Alec for a few hours before acknowledging his dominance.

Nodding, Patrick turns back to Alec. “So young man, Autumn tells me that I can trust you. You tell me, can I trust you to be a member of this family and to protect it, especially these babies.”

Alec takes a moment to fully take in what this man is asking him. “Sir, 499, Autumn, was a member of my unit for six years and has always been a member of my family, and as her CO was my female to protect. I will always protect her and her offspring as if they were my own, even if that means laying down my life for them.”

“Good, and call me Pop, sir makes me feel old,” Patrick tells him smiling. Turning to Ben he tosses him a large bundle of cash. “Take him and get him whatever he needs. Oh, and son,” he turns to Alec, “Are you fond of that bike?”

Shrugging, “It works,” Alec tells him.

Nodding, he turns back to Ben, “And take him to the dealer and get him a nicer mode of transportation. He’s a Giovanni for Christ’s sake; we don’t drive pieces of shit.” Gently taking Kat from Alec and Nicky from Ben, Patrick leaves the room to take the kids to lunch, knowing that his order will be followed by the three adults left in the room.

“And welcome to the family,” Ben tells Alec, tossing the bundle of cash to him with a smirk.

*********************

Autumn slipped down the steps later that night, as the piano playing softly in the living room began again. Stopping just inside the living room, she leaned against the wall and just watched him play.

Alec knew she was behind him, he could smell her scent the minute she entered the room. Finishing the song, he slowly turned to face her.

“You want to talk about it?” she asks, as she walks to the couch.

“About what?” he asks closing the lid gently over the keys.

“Whatever’s bothering you that you can’t sleep.”

Joining her on the couch, he leans into the corner resting his right arm along the back and turning so he could face her. Autumn pulls her feet up and tucks them between Alec and the couch so she can stretch out and talk. Grabbing the throw from behind her, she tosses the blanket over them both.

“Why do I think you and Ben have spent a lot of nights right here talking?”

Smiling gently at him, Autumn tells him the truth. “You and he are a lot alike. I’ve gotten used to hearing the piano when life is getting to him. Sometimes, he won’t talk and will just play for hours, and I’ll just sit here and listen silently offering my support. The nights I end up sitting on the couch being held against him are the nights he needs me to just listen. And yet sometimes, we end up just like this, and I know he needs me to listen but also wants my advice.”

“What else do we have in common?”

“You’re both fiercely loyal and protective to those you see as deserving, but you both expect those same people to listen when you say something and to move on an order without question. You both possess great capacity to care and love and have a deep desire to be cared for and loved. You both have a twisted sense of humor and are the biggest smartasses I know. It’s like neither of you have to think about it; you just open your mouth and out flies the cockiest most arrogant shit your brain could muster. You’re both natural leaders, but it bothers you when things happen to those in your charge, even things that were out of your control. And I think you both have excellent instincts, but you have a hard time letting go and when you do the guilt eats you up.”

Ben listens to their conversation from the top of the steps, he figured that Alec would need to talk and Autumn was someone who could force you to talk by making you face your harsh realities. But still he sat and listened.

“Max called tonight and left a terrible message on my phone. Calling me a deserter and a quitter among her other favorite knocks at my character. I’m wondering if I did the right thing by leaving, but I have no desire to go back. Does that make me a bad person?” Alec asks her, rubbing a hand across the back of his neck.

“No, it means you’re attached to and care for people who are still there, but emotionally you’re drained by being there. You have a family here now, people who have no interest in abusing you or making you feel or be less than you are. I think you took a lot of shit and had to excuse yourself for just being you. I’m going to tell you like I tell Ben; I know you and this isn’t you. That wasn’t you in Seattle six months ago, not the whole you. I think you tried to toe the line to be who Max wanted you to be and she still didn’t like you. Then let me guess, when things did go sideways and shit did hit the fan, she took control without the ability to handle it. And you never once stood up and tried to be the man you were created to be, and every day it killed you a little bit more, because she was fucking up and you knew it.”

“You knew all of this from spending 4 hours with us at Crash?”

“That was always my specialty remember? I could assess any situation. Tell you who was a liability. Who had the most weaknesses. Who had the most secrets. The darkest desires. I’ve always known things I shouldn’t.”

“And what do you think you know 499?”

“You tell me 494, what do I know?” she asks, playfully swatting his foot.

“Do you think it’s possible for a single person to be absolutely loved by more than one person?” Alec asks her, praying she knows what he thinks she knows. He’d like to think there was a reason she’d actually slept with Ben thinking he was him, because normally just them leaving together would have been more than enough for Autumn’s cover. “And do you think it’s possible for a single person to ever love more than one other?”

“I think,” Autumn says, looking thoughtful for a moment, “That at the basic core we are just intelligent animals. Some animals mate for life with one partner, even going so far as to die from longing if they lose the other. Other animals randomly go through life mating with only the strongest and healthiest to encourage the survival of the species. I believe the more intelligent the animal, the more capacity they have to distinguish between love and sexual urges, and I also believe that the more intelligent a species the more ability they have to love and more they realize that one partner might not be enough for the needs of the entire family unit. Take a wolf pack for example; every member from the Alpha to the Omega raises the cubs, even though only the Alpha male and female actually create the children. In a lion pride, there is only one male, the Alpha male, and he mates with all the females of his pride and the females raise the cubs together.”

“Yeah, but we’re not wolves nor are we lions,” Alec tells her, as Ben comes down the steps and sits on the arm of the couch behind Autumn.

“No, but our base instincts are closer to our animal brethren than an ordinaries,” Ben says, swinging his legs around to face Alec, pulling Autumn back to lean against him so he could lean forward and rest his arms against her shoulders. “I think humans have made themselves monogamous out of jealousy and a desire to possess, but I don’t believe it’s natural for them. So I’ll answer your question Alec, yes I think it’s possible for one woman to be absolutely loved by two men, and although I hate to admit it, I believe in return she can love both men with all her heart. Love isn’t something finite that once you give it you’re all used up, it’s actually the opposite that the more you love the more you are able to love.”

Alec doesn’t know exactly what Ben’s saying right now, but he can’t find the ability to ask, even though to wants to so badly. Was Ben offering to share Autumn with him.

It was Autumn who broke the silence and asked the question on everyone’s mind. “What are you saying Ben?”

“I’m saying that I believe you’ve always had feelings for Alec and, if I’m wrong Alec tell me, I believe that Alec has loved you for a few years now. And because I have no doubts that you also love me Autumn, I think it’s possible you might have two mates. Alec and I were basically created to be identical to each other, but life has altered the surface experiences but not who we are our cores, so why wouldn’t we both fall in love with and be loved by the same female.”

“And where did this epiphany come from?” Autumn asks, sliding to the center of the couch so she could see both men.

“It started digging through my mind today when you got all protective over him this morning, much like you do me and then you’ve found reasons to touch him today, more than you’ve ever touched any other male in my presence. It was like you couldn’t help yourself. Then Alec addressed you as his female as in protecting his female. I won’t risk losing you Autumn because you love him, and I can’t risk losing Alec because he loves you and has to watch us together. My only solution is for us do be a family of two males with a single female and make damn sure it works.”

“And you’re comfortable with this. What happened to not sharing what’s yours and me being yours.”

“Honestly, the more I recognize Alec as my brother, my twin, the less I find the idea bothers me. But rest assured, I will never share you with anyone but him. And from the look in Alec’s eyes, I don’t think he likes the idea of you with any other man.”

“It will never happen Autumn,” Alec tells her, getting that predatory look that Ben got when he was getting dominant and ready to mark his territory.

Looking back to Ben, Autumn noticed that they both had the same look and Ben was coming to loom over her on his hands and knees forcing her back between Alec’s legs into his arms.

Ben leaned down over his wife bringing their lips together briefly before pulling back. “You need to tell us now Autumn before this happens for the first time is this what you want? Because once this happens don’t think you’re going to be able to leave either of us, you will belong to both Alec and I. This will become our reality.”

Autumn had to look at both men one last time, so she turned to look at Alec behind her. The look in his eyes told her that if she refused him tonight, there would never be a second chance. He’d stay in Portland, but she’d lose him forever. 

Nodding, Autumn closed her eyes and whispered, “Yes, I love you both, and, yes, I want this.”

The next thing Autumn knew Alec began running his hands along her sides and reached for the bottom of her night shirt, tugging it up. Ben scooted a bit closer and began to rub her leg as he gazed into her eyes. She felt her entire body leap without moving. Alec sat her up and pulled off the silk nightshirt, and pressed his chest against her back and leaned down to kiss and bite at her neck. Ben gently brought their lips together and kissed her passionately catching her low moans turned purrs in his mouth. Pulling back, Ben grinned at her as he started kissing down her chest pausing to kiss around her belly button. Alec wrapped his hand in Autumn’s hair and turned her mouth to his, kissing her for the first time. Pulling back from her lips, Alec angled her so she could wrap her arm around his neck giving him access to her chest and began to suck on her nipples as Ben slid his hands up to the waist of her shorts. 

Autumn felt herself moisten as Ben undid her sleep shorts, tugged them past her hips and down her legs. Tossing the shorts over the back of the couch, Ben licked his lips and brought his face to her wet pussy. She gasped as she felt his tongue penetrate her lips and stroke her clit, causing Alec to suck on her nipples harder, slipping his hands to his pants and began to work to get them off. She spread her legs further apart giving Ben easier access; her heart began to race as what was happening began to set in. 

As Ben licked hungrily at her sopping wet pussy, he removed his pants then reluctantly pulled away to pull his shirt over his head. Ben then began to tug at her hips, pulling her ass to the edge of the couch, he rose to his hips and she saw his hard, throbbing cock just before he pressed it against her lips, rubbing the length against her swollen clit. As Alec stood up, he removed his shirt and tossed it aside, walked to the edge of the couch, his cock inches from Autumn’s face. She moaned as Ben pushed his cock into her pussy, filling her completely, instinctively she squeezed tightly around the shaft. 

Turning her head slightly, she slipped her tongue from her mouth and flicked the tip of Alec's large cock, tilted her head forward and wrapped her lips around the swollen head. Alec braced himself with one hand against the back of the couch and slipped the fingers from the other into her hair, gently guiding her head as she sucked his cock. Ben ran his hands up and down her sides and grabbed at her hips, holding Autumn still as he fucked her. Her moans were lost in theirs; she began to rock her hips against Ben's plunging his throbbing cock deeper into her tight wet pussy. She moaned again, her mouth full of Alec's cock; she could feel the head of his dick touch the back of her throat, the taste of precum on her tongue. 

Alec pulled back, his cock still throbbing from her hard sucking, and stepped back from the couch, taking her hand in his as Ben pulled his cock out of her aching pussy. Alec led her to the bedroom, sat down on the bed, grabbed her slender hips and turned her around. Ben stood in front of Autumn, stroking his hard cock as Alec pulled her ass cheeks apart. Ben then grabbed her hips and helped balance her as climbed up onto Alec's cock and the bed. Her knees were pressed against her breasts as she felt Alec's wet cock press against her tight ass, she moaned as his cock slowly penetrated her. 

Ben pushed her upper body back and slid his cock back into her pussy. Leaning back, her arms wrapped around Alec’s neck behind her giving her support, her ass and pussy filled with cock she moaned loudly and bit her lower lip. The pain and pleasure coming from double penetration was almost too much to handle. Alec slid his nine-inch cock all the way into her ass, filling it completely then began to rock his hips; his hands around her chest massaging her breasts. Ben pumped furiously into her hot, wet pussy, his breathing becoming labored, and his hands on her hips holding her in place. 

Autumn squeezed tightly around both of their cocks, feeling her own climax begin to build. Alec's cock swelled inside her ass as she squeezed and he started to fuck her faster, moaning as he did so. Ben closed his eyes, and began to feel that familiar warmth rise in his cock as he steadily pumped it into her pussy. She was moaning with almost each breath, wanting so badly to feel them explode inside her, she squeezed harder. Alec's body began to shudder underneath Autumn’s as his cock exploded filling her ass with his thick cum, his moans mixing with Ben's, he wrapped his arms around her chest tightly as his climax peaked, pumping his spurting cock in and out of her tight ass. As Alec came into her ass she felt her own climax begin causing her body to tense and her pussy to spasm around Ben's cock. 

She started to rock her hips in rhythm with Ben's motions, wanting to cum around his cock. She tossed her head back and was moaning so loudly almost screaming as she came, a cock in each hole. Ben's couldn't hold back any longer, let loose with his and filled her pussy with his jetting cum. Both of them quivering, their strokes becoming slower, and their moans softening, felt their climaxes subside. Ben leaned forward, kissed her softly, and smiled as he pulled his cock out of her pussy and helped her up off the bed. Alec quickly stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder.

“Are you ok?” Alec asks Autumn, looking over her shoulder to Ben who could see her face.

Grinning like the cat that just swallowed the canary, Autumn nodded, “Yeah, I’m perfect.”

“Good,” Ben tells her. “Just give me a minute and you two can have the shower,” Ben tells them both as he disappears in the bathroom.

Leaning back, Autumn wrapped one arm around Alec’s neck and pulled his lips to hers, their tongues dueling in her mouth. Groaning, she pulls back and mumbles, “Why don’t we all get in the shower. The damn things big enough.”

Pulling Alec with her into the bathroom, they meet Ben as he was walking out. “Don’t even think it,” she tells him, forcing him to backup. “This is all so new; I don’t want either of you left alone to think. Now both of you in the shower.” 

After Autumn turned on the shower, the three of the stepped in. The hot water flowed all around them. Autumn stood in between Ben and Alec. The two men began playing with Autumn, rubbing all over her body. Autumn moaned and reached down, grabbing their dicks.

"Now what's a girl to do with all this attention and good dick?" she asked playfully. She started stroking their cocks, feeling them get hard in her hands. With a mischievous smile on her face, Autumn knelt down in the shower facing both men. With their cocks right in front of her, she began stroking and licking them. She alternated between the two men, stroking one's dick while sucking the other. Both Ben and Alec relaxed, Autumn's skilled tongue and hands sending waves of pleasure throughout their bodies. Steam from the hot shower filled the room, causing all three of them to sweat a little. Alec and Ben began moaning. Alec started clenching his hands into fists and then opening them again, his body filled with sexual energy. He let out a growl tossed his head back. Streams of cum blasted out of his cock, landing right on Autumn's wet tits. Autumn kept stroking, feeling his cock jump in her hand with every spurt. Ben followed closely behind, his orgasm accented by a loud "Oh shit!" as his cum flew out and landed on Autumn's tits. Autumn used on of her hands to rub their cum all over her ample breasts as the water washed it away.

With Autumn's job done, the three of them got cleaned up and left the shower. They headed straight to the bedroom where the three of them collapsed on the bed, with Autumn laying in between Alec and Ben. Their three warm bodies pressed together as they fell asleep, the bliss of the night imprinted on their faces.


	8. Sex and Bonding

On Saturday morning, Autumn pulled herself out of the incredible dream she was having about her two mates because someone kept calling one of the phones in their room. Leaning up, she reached over Alec and grabbed the offending object.

“Yeah.”

“So you finally decide to answer after a fucking week Alec. A week!” A woman yells into her ear through the receiver, followed by people in the background speaking, “Max don’t yell. Take a deep breath, in and out. You two can work this out.” “Yeah, Princess ain’t coming back Logan, and Max needs to get that through her thick skull. She drove him away and now can’t handle her own shit.” “Dammit Mole, if he loves her he’ll come back. She needs him.” “Yeah like he needs a hole in his head. If they were seeing each other it was because Alec was desperately horny, but it wasn’t love.”

Autumn had enough, it was 6:30 in the morning, this shit was giving her a headache and both of her men were warm and naked and she seriously wanted to snuggle back between them for at least another hour before reality woke in the form of two toddlers. “Bitch, do you have me on speakerphone?”

Max realizing it wasn’t Alec on the phone, gets snappy again, “And whose askin? And why do you have Alec’s phone this early in the morning?” Autumn can hear the voices in the background again. “Was that a woman?” “Max, if Alec is dating you what is he doing with someone else? Wait, does White have him? Is he safe?”

“I have his phone because your fucking ringing woke me up and it was laying beside my bed,” Autumn tells the group on the other end of the call, and looking down she noticed that Alec was awake and smirking.

“Max?” he mouths at her. Seeing Autumn nod yes he rolls his eyes while leaning up slightly and bringing their mouths together. Days later and he still couldn’t get enough of her taste. 

Moaning, Autumn forgets she’s still on the phone until she hears Max, “Put him on the phone. I can tell he’s awake. I have a few things I need to say to him, and I do want to make sure he’s ok.”

“He doesn’t want to talk right now, but he’s fine. Better than fine in fact, if the grin on his face is any indication, well unless he was right and I did suck his brain out through his dick last night, than the stupid grin might just be brain damage.”

Laughing, Alec tells her, “Hang up the phone,” loud enough for Max and everyone else to hear.

“Nope, Pretty Boy, this is fun. This Bitch has no idea who I am, and she’s being obnoxious. And what’s this shit about you and her dating; did you go looking to be abused?”

“No, it’s just some bullshit story Max told Logan cuz he almost died. She made me out to be the bad guy like I’d still a girl from someone else. Basically forcing me to put up with her shit 24/7. It got to be so bad that I couldn’t have a life, because god forbid, what if Logan saw me with another woman.”

“Hmmm,” Autumn says, still holding onto the phone and knowing that Max and her audience could still hear them, “What a shame that she never actually thought about how this would affect you, what it would do to you. But you know what?”

“What?” Alec asks, grabbing Autumn around the waist and dragging her onto his lap so she straddled him.

“I’ve had the whole package, and your fine ass ain’t going anywhere, except maybe down on me when I hang this phone up.”

“Baby, hang the phone up,” Alec growls at her in a deep voice, “And I promise you won’t even remember your name when I’m done.”

Snapping his phone shut, Autumn drops it onto the floor as she leans forward to attack Alec’s mouth.

Autumn’s perfectly-formed ass was warm against Alec’s hardening cock, and his desire began to show as a slight trail of precum was traced along her curves. He slid his hand down her thigh to her knee and calf, gently massaging as he went, doing his best to alleviate her goosebumps, but serving only to produce even more. He could feel the heat radiating from her soft folds before he had even reached them, and was rewarded with slippery wetness when his fingers found their mark.

His hand slid gently across her sex, soaking up as much of the lovely liquid as they could, gently massaging her outer folds, preparing her for the bliss to follow. A soft moan escaped her mouth, and following the moan the corners of her mouth turned in a quick smile before a bite of the lip.

With one hand against her slick labia, his other moved quickly down her front, sliding down her chest and abdomen. Each touch caused moans of excitement and growls of pleasure from Autumn. He could feel the heat and wetness rising to impossible levels, and he knew it was time. His left hand slid down her abdomen to her clitoris, swollen beneath its soaked hood. Gentle pressure applied, back and forth with a circular hint, and it was all he could do to hold on. Her hips began to thrust to his manipulations, as though it was an orchestra he was directing, leading to the crescendo of the masterpiece. She could control herself no longer as a finger slipped inside her to massage that one spot, the blasting cap for her implosion. Her body writhed and pulsed as she contracted and released, over and over again in a delicious, satisfying orgasm.

Turning her head, Autumn looked worlds away as she smiled down at Alec. She was thankful, and eager to please in return, and moved her body down his, licking a trail from his nipples, to his stomach, to his hips. His dripping cock was practically bouncing with each heartbeat in anticipation of the moment when it would be warm and wet from her eager mouth. She looked him in the eye as she took his cock in her hand. Her tongue traced its way up his shaft, tickling with electric spikes of pleasure as it glided up and down. When his thrusting seemed uncontrolled from the teasing, she took him fully into her mouth, licking the precum from his cock before sliding down it, enveloping it in her lovely mouth. He was in no mood to take his time or be teased, and sensing his desire, she released her hand from the base of him, and swallowed his cock down her throat.

The pleasure was immediate, he could feel the precum flowing, urging her forward to his own finale. Her motions were slow and deliberate; she knew just how to get him there. His cheeks, arms, hands and legs were beginning to numb, as if his entire being was coalescing into one spot in the center, ready to explode. And explode he did. Groaning loudly in ecstasy, Alec grabbed Autumn’s head keeping her lips wrapped around him as he shot his load down her throat.

Alec knew he needed to fuck her, to hear those soft moans turn to vibrating purrs. Bringing Autumn up to him, Alec kissed her deeply and rolled her under him.

He took his time, licking her neck from one earlobe to the next, before tracing his tongue down her chest, flicking across each nipple, and sucking gently and the curve of the bottom of her round, perky breasts. His journey continued to her navel, eliciting a laugh as his tongue probed her little belly button. Smiling, he continued to her hips, and finally he slid his mouth down over her delicious mound. The smell of her sex was intoxicating, and it begged him to continue. With wetness still coating her folds, he covered her entire vulva with his mouth, licking first from top to bottom of one side, and continuing from bottom to top of the other side. He needed to taste her, to drink her in, and dipped his tongue inside her. Her hips responded, pushing upwards into his waiting mouth, moans escaping her beautiful lips. He could wait no longer, he need her to feel his response. Tracing her succulent, beautiful inner lips with his tongue, he found the center of her pleasure. Her clitoris was firm beneath its fleshy covering, but he knew that despite its protection, it would soon belong to him. Pressing the flat of his tongue against her, he eased his way down from her clitoris to her opening, and back up again. With each movement her body twitched, her legs tightened, and her moans increased in volume and frequency. 

Locating her incredibly sensitive and beautiful clitoris, Alec massaged her from side to side, slipping one finger in massage her clit from inside her while his tongue worked on her exterior. He could feel the heat, taste the delicious wetness, and could feel her body tensing for the building orgasm. He wanted her to come, he needed her to come. Her moans turned to muffled screams and cries of pleasure as her orgasm washed over her. Her entire body tightened, then released in what must have felt like true bliss. Her back arched and her eyes rolled back, all parts of her body seeming to pull away from him, save one. Her mound was shoved firmly against his tongue, and it would not release until her orgasm was complete, nor would he let it.

Autumn heard a noise that she couldn't identify, but she didn't let it stop her feeling, and Alec didn't stop eating her pussy, so she didn't care. 

He kept at it, sucking her in, and pumping in and out. She felt another orgasm building, deep inside her. She just let it come, running down her body from her head to her feet. It started building more and more, and soon, like a wave breaking, it rolled over her whole body, more intense than anything she had felt from Alec before. It just kept coming and coming, and he kept licking and fingering.

Slowly, the waves subsided, and he slowed down what he was doing, and he gently took the fingers out of her pussy. As he kissed her lips, he ran a hand up her body, tracing along it with his nails. Relaxing her.

Autumn tangled her fingers in Alec’s short hair and pulled him up her body. Rolling them over, she licked her juices from his lips before running her tongue into his mouth. Pulling back, she turned around on Alec waist and found Ben awake watching them, a look of pure arousal on his face.

Autumn knelt down, and reached behind her and grasped Alec’s thick manhood, guiding it until it just touched the entrance of her hole. She moved his dick around the outside for a while, teasing him by almost putting it in, then raising her hips at the last moment. Eventually, this became too much for him to stand and he again grabbed her hips with his strong hands and pulled her down.

She was suddenly impaled on his shaft, the abundance of their combined lubrication ensuring that he was buried to the hilt on the first thrust. She let out a loud, high pitched yell as she felt the walls of her pussy stretch to accommodate this sudden invasion.

"Oh yeah!" said Alec. "Fuck Autumn, you are so wet."

 

"Mmmmm, and you feel so big," she moaned as she rode his cock cowgirl style.

 

He began to rock his pelvis slightly, causing his dick to slide in and out. She tilted her head back and opened her mouth wider with this new sensation. 

They were now getting into a rhythm, Alec thrusting as hard as he could against the bed while she humped him back from the top. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed some movement. She looked over and she saw Ben with his dick out stroking it slowly.

“Ben stand up and come here,” Autumn tells him.

Smirking, Ben quickly gets out of bed and walks to the other side stopping near Autumn’s head.

She regarded the tip and the large drop of clear, glistening liquid upon it. She stuck out her tongue and licked it off. She pumped her hips harder down on Alec's cock as she opened her mouth wide and took Ben in.

Even though she could not fit the whole of Ben's cock in her mouth from this angle, she sucked and slurped for all she was worth, while caressing the base of his shaft with her hand. She must have done a good job, because Ben came first, squirting thick strong cream into her mouth and grunting incomprehensibly. She savored each stringy mouthful on her tongue before eagerly swallowing it. 

The taste of cum in her mouth pushed Autumn over the edge and she felt the beginnings of a huge orgasm. She released Ben's cock and opened her mouth wide. "Oh yes. Oh God. Ah, ahh, AHHHH!" she screamed.

Her pussy began to contract rhythmically. This massaged Alec's dick tightly, and this added stimulus made him come too. He gripped her hips tightly and thrust deeply one last time. She felt his hot cum splash against her cervix, her vaginal muscles milking every last drop out of his pulsating shaft.

After resting for a couple of minutes, she lifted herself off Alec's now softening rod and rolled over onto her back next to him. She wiped the residual semen off her chin with her fingers and licked it off, careful not to waste any of the delicious nectar. She was wallowing in that "just fucked" glow when she felt a pair of hands scoop her up. The next thing she knew, Ben had deposited her on at the edge of the bed on her stomach.

Autumn turned her head around and presented her ass high in the air. He firmly spread her legs apart. Ben entered her, making her squeal in delight. His hands gripped her hips tightly, allowing him to push in deep and hard. Each thrust was accompanied by squelching noises as well as the slap of his thighs on her behind.

Ben's pace picked up and she knew what was about to happen. He let out a loud groan, his penis started to pulsate deep inside her. Then she felt him dump his load for what seemed like half a minute. She closed her eyes, enjoying this second injection into her pussy. She was now so filled with cum that it was running down the insides of her thighs.

Collapsing down onto Autumn, Ben rolled them over, still pressed against her back and draping a leg over hers. Autumn simply smiled, as she lifted her free arm, indicating that Alec would have to come to her right now. Once he was snuggled against her other side, she rested her head on his chest and started to drift off to sleep. Until she heard Ben start to laugh against the back of her neck.

“Was I dreaming, or did you seriously just tell Max that Alec was going to go down on you before he made you hang the phone up?”

Chuckling, Alec lifted his head just enough to see his brother over Autumn’s shoulder. “I don’t think Max will be calling again anytime soon.”

“So it did happen?” Ben asks, and seeing Alec nod, starts to laugh again. 

“But you must have missed the part where she told Max that she’d sucked my brain out threw my dick last night.”

“Holy shit, what a way to wake up.”


	9. Guns and Babies

Alec waited in the car as Ben made a quick dash into the restaurant to get them some lunch for the 2 hours of driving still ahead of them. Pops had needed them to go and hit up a truck for some very specific items requested by a very good client. They’d be home hopefully by nightfall with the merchandise and then they had the weekend off.

It had been a crazy two years since he’d come to Portland. He had an incredible family that included a new baby of his own, and, even though the twins were now as much his as Ben’s, they called both men Daddy, it was nice to pick up Alex and know that that this one tiny miracle was something he helped create. Although tiny wasn’t a word Alec would use for his son anymore, some days it took everything the three adults had to just keep up with the now 14 month old and his almost 3year old siblings.

Hearing a phone ring, Alec finally located Ben’s phone sitting on the driver’s seat, where it landed after falling out of his twin’s pocket. Flipping it open, he figured since no one except Autumn could tell them apart on the phone, he took the call.

“Hello.”

“Ben, it’s Max.”

Shit, shit, and fuck, Alec thinks as he pulls as much of Ben out as he can to continue this call. “Max, haven’t heard from you in like two years.”

“Yeah, I came across your number doodled on one of Alec’s old papers in his office. Figured I’d keep it for a rainy day, you know?”

“What do you want Max?”

“Do you have a supplier who can get me guns? That was always Alec’s deal, but I’m tired of being afraid. After Alec left, things went to hell, and have progressively gotten worse.”

“Do you blame him Max?”

“No, I guess I don’t. I was a real bitch, but this isn’t about him. I need your help. Can you get me the guns?”

“Yeah, it’ll take some time. You still in Terminal City?”

“Yeah. This place has become Transgenic Central since you were here that one time.”

“Listen, I’ve got to go, but I’ll call you with instructions when I can get delivery for you.” Hanging up the phone, he waits until Ben gets into the car, before he tells him the new development in the life and times of Terminal City.

*********************  
Max, Logan, OC and Mole wait for the truck to enter the warehouse, signaling for everyone to stay back until they guaranteed this was Ben’s men. It didn’t take long as two motorcycles pulled in behind the truck, and Ben and Autumn climbed off.

Max smiled as she signaled for her people to come help unload the truck. “Hey stranger,” she yelled, walking over to Ben.

“Hey Max,” Alec says, realizing that she thought he was his brother. Smirking at Autumn, he realized this was going to be historic when Ben really did arrive in a few minutes.

“So, we got you a room set up inside of Terminal City for the night, since Seattle isn’t friendly to Ben’s face here,” Max tells the couple.

“Thanks,” Alec tells her, as he wraps an arm around Autumn’s waist.

“Hey Ben,” Logan says, walking over, which sends Autumn into a fit of giggles.

“Oh my god, you were right,” she tells Alec. Autumn couldn’t believe that no one but her could tell the brothers apart. Alec had told her that Max and Logan would both assume he was Ben.

“Right about what?” Logan asks, confused.

“Nothing, just give her a minute. I think she got too much air on the ride up here,” he tells Logan, giving Autumn a firm swat to her ass, as Joshua walks over sniffing, and picks Alec up in a tight hug as another motorcycle can be heard pulling into the warehouse.

“Whoa, Josh. Put me down,” Alec tells him.

“Alec,” Josh says, sitting him down and turning toward Autumn. “Alec’s lady? Smell two Alecs,” Josh says smelling Autumn.

“Josh, this is Autumn. Autumn, Joshua.”

“Josh smell two Alecs on her,” Josh tells Alec, Max and Logan, slightly confused.

“No, you smell me and my brother,” Alec tells Josh as Ben walks around the truck to flank Autumn on the other side. “Josh, this is my twin Ben.”

“Two Alecs,” Joshua says, “Autumn getting busy with two Alecs.”

“Yeah, well, Josh, we should help get the truck unloaded. I’ll explain later,” Alec tells the big guy, pulling Ben with him.

“Ok,” Josh says, going to help Mole with the truck.

“What the hell?” Max says watching their retreating backs.

“Cowards,” Autumn yells after them. “I’m so telling your sons when they’re older about this hasty retreat.”

“Love you too, Autumn,” Alec yells back as Ben turns around and blows her a kiss, before saying, “You know baby, you can come help.”

Laughing, Autumn leaves a stunned Max and Logan to follow her men into the sewer carrying a crate of ammo.

As the last of the crates were headed through the sewers and into Terminal City, Alec, Autumn, Logan and Mole were waiting with the drivers as Max and Ben returned with the payment. Alec watched as a limo pulled up outside.

“Are we expecting company?” Logan asked.

“Yeah,” Alec and Autumn said together as James and Pamela got out of the back with the kids. 

“Daddy,” Kat yelled as James stood her on the ground, and the excited toddler blurred to Alec.

“Did you have a good day with Nana and Pap?”

“Nicky was bad,” she tried to whisper, as Autumn and Alec watched, Nicky run past them.

“Daddy,” Nicky yelled, reaching Ben, “Kat being mean to me.”

“Well, I guess I’m on luggage duty,” Autumn says, walking to the car to grab bags.

“Really,” Ben asks the toddler as he scoops him up off the ground. “Were you fighting in the car again?”

“No,” Nicky says, before seeing Max and glaring at her.

Max smiles and waves at him. “Hi Nicky.”

“Can you say hi to Max?” Ben asks his son, as they start walking.

“No,” Nicky tells his dad as they reach Alec and Autumn.

“Why not, buddy?” Alec asks, switching Kat into his other arm so he could ruffle Nicky’s hair.

“Don’t wanna.”

“He’s been stubborn all day,” Pamela says, reaching her sons and handing a squirming Alex to Alec. 

“Dad, dad, dad,” Alex chattered as Alec bounced his forearm under his son’s butt.

“Daddy,” Kat says, taking her tiny hands and placing them on Alec’s cheeks and pulling his face around to look at her.

“What?” Alec asks.

“Alex bit me.”

“Mom, did Alex bite Kat?”

Shaking her head, Pamela smiles, “Yes, but it was her own fault for sticking her fingers in his mouth.”

“Kat, I’ve told you about sticking her hands in your brother’s mouth,” Alec tells his daughter.

“I didn’t,” she tells Alec and then looks to Ben. “Daddy, I didn’t, tell him.”

Ben just smirks and shakes his head, “Katherine Elizabeth, what have I told you about lying.”

“Tell the truth,” Kat tells her dads, and decides that she’s going to hide her head in Alec’s neck where she feels safe thereby ending the conversation.

“Call us when you’re ready to leave and we’ll come get the kids so you can take the bikes back,” Pamela tells them, as Autumn carries the bags over.

“Tomorrow or the day after,” Autumn tells her.

As the limo pulls away, Logan turns to the family and asks, “Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?”

Nicky who was looking at Mole, turns to Logan and says in the most serious voice the almost 3 year old can manage, “You didn’t say that right.”

Logan, who was looking at the adults, glances at the child and smiling, “Sorry buddy. How was I supposed to say it?”

“You supposed to say it like Daddy says it.”

“Oh, fuck,” Ben mumbles.

Glancing at Ben and then back to Nicky, Logan has to ask, “And how does Daddy say it?”

“What the fuck is going on here?” Nicky screams out and smiles, causing both of his fathers to snicker.

“Alec! Ben! I told you he was repeating everything you say in front of him,” Autumn yells,   
“And stop laughing, he thinks it’s funny.”

“Autumn it is funny. Come on, you have to admit, that’s exactly how Ben and I sound when we walk in the door and complete catastrophe has takin’ over the house.”

“Really, Alec and when you and Ben’s precious Kat starts swearing like one of the men, is it going to be funny then? Or how about the baby, will it be funny when he looks at you and tells you to fuck off?”

To which, Alex starts bouncing in his dad’s arms and talking, “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

That was the last straw for the male transgenics who couldn’t hold back the laughter any longer.

“Oh my god, that was so your fault Autumn,” Ben says, as the tears start to run down his face and he slaps his brother on the back.

Alec was almost doubled over from the laughter, as Alex kept bouncing and swearing on his arm.

“You two can share the bed tonight,” Autumn says, walking away from her mates, “I am so sleeping on the couch.”

“Autumn, wait!” Ben tries to talk to her, but the sound of Alec still laughing, starts him cracking up again.

Then it was Alec’s turn, “Baby wait. We’ll try to stop swearing in front of the kids, we promise. And you know that you’ll only be on the couch only for about an hour until one of us is trying to slide in behind you and then by the end of the night all three of us will be trying to sleep on the couch. Isn’t just easier to start out in the bed.”

“Good idea,” Autumn stops and looks back. “You two can sleep on the couch. I’ll sleep alone in the bed.” Snapping back around, Autumn heads for the sewer and the entrance into Terminal City.

“We love you,” Ben yells after her, really trying to stop the laughter still escaping.

“I still don’t understand,” Logan says, as he trails the group into Terminal City.

After getting the kids to fall asleep, Autumn had calmed down enough to find the humor in the little episode tonight. She so wouldn’t be telling Ben and Alec that they were off the hook, because after pissing her off, they usually came up the most incredible ways to make it up to her. Getting a quick shower, because Max had warned them the water situation was still spastic, she decided to slip on a simple but silky grey nightgown, and walked into the living room where her men were watching TV and whispering.

As she walking in front of them to reach the single chair in the room, Alec tried to reach out and pull her down between them.

“Don’t fucking touch me,” she snaps as she slaps his hand away.

“Being a bitch much Autumn?” Ben asks her swatting her ass as she walks past him.

“Fuck both of you,” she says, flopping down in her chair, trying to ignore them both. If they weren’t careful they really would piss her off again.

"You know," Alec said looking directly at her. "One of these days you are going to earn a spanking so sound you won't be able to sit for a week.”

"Oh yeah?" she replied defiantly, "I dare you." Standing again she stuck her tongue out and walked the long way around the room to avoid them.

 

"I’ll even let Ben watch because I know how much you bug him too," Alec called after her as she went into the kitchen to get a drink.

"Oh you are both so full of shit," she called back over her shoulder.

Screw it, Alec thought, and reached out and grabbed her around her slim waist as tried to walk between him and the TV again. Pulling her between his legs Alec locked her to him.

"Dick," she bitched as Alec looked beside him at Ben. "Do you want to move to the other seat so you can get a better view of this?" Alec looked at Ben inquiringly as he held their squirming wife against his crotch and smacked her once on a full, round ass cheek.

Autumn jumped at the gentle smack, rubbing her leg against Alec’s stiffening cock.

"Hell yeah," was all Ben said as he changed seats and sat leaning forward.

With his legs wrapped around hers and his left arm holding her arms against her body Alec took his right hand and slowly moved it to the hem of her nightgown.

"The only good spanking is a bare ass spanking," Alec said watching Ben’s face for a signal as to Autumn’s reaction as his fingers started to raise the hem.

Ben smiled and nodded and that was enough for Alec.

"Hey!" Autumn cried out, when Alec’s hand rudely pulled her nightgown up over her hips. She tried to push it back down but her trapped arms offered limited movement. "Don't! Stop!" "All right." 

Alec pretended not to hear her. He reached his right arm around her body to take her right wrist in his hand and deliver it to his left hand. Holding both her wrists in his left hand now, Alec returned to her ass with his right and finished lifting her shirt over her full hips.

She wiggled against his control but was powerless as his thumb hooked the waistline of her panties and began to pull them down to expose her full, ripe bottom.

"You are going to let him do this?" she raised an eyebrow at Ben, still struggling, causing the bulge in Alec’s jeans to expand. He knew she could feel it against her leg and enjoyed that thought.

"Hell, I may help him." Ben grinned as he watched her struggle in Alec’s arms.

With a resigned sigh Autumn stopped struggling so much, but continued to rub his crotch, still teasing him.

Alec’s heart raced as he let go of her wrists and reached to hitch her shirt further up her hips. He then released her legs from him and pulled her panties all the way down to her knees. Grasping her torso and her legs in his arms Alec lifted her onto his lap with her legs dangling to the floor and her arms over the other side of his lap. Totally exposed to his view Alec paused to admire her, rubbing his rough hand over first one cheek and then the other. Her skin seemed to glow white under his hand while he rested his left arm across her back, his fingers brushing against the fullness of her breast.

Lifting his right hand from her Alec brought it down lightly on her right cheek, not hard enough to leave a mark, but hard enough for both men to watch it ripple and move.

His cock was really beginning to throb. Caught between his leg and the hardness of her stomach Alec knew she could feel the heat of it against her.

He raised his hand and brought it down, and struck with a sharp slap before continuing in an arc to come back to her other cheek in an upward motion. This was hard enough to make good noise but not to leave a handprint.

Alec felt her wiggle on his lap when he said, "I am not going to hurt you much Fall, but by the time I am finished your ass will be rosy red and hot to the touch."

She looked back at him and actually smiled shyly. "Ok," was all she whispered.

Alec started bringing his hand down in a rapid pattern, lightly slapping in a circular motion until he began to see both cheeks start to redden. Autumn sighed gently when Alec rested his large hand on her cheeks and stroked, letting his pinkie finger slip down the crack of her ass to her slightly parted legs.

"Not too bad so far is it?" he was curious as to how far she could go as his hand continued to caress her cheeks. 

"Nope," she murmured.

Suddenly Alec brought his hand up and brought it down with a sharper slap, making her jump in his lap slightly while he enjoyed all the sensations; from the sound to the sight of her quivering cheek and deepening redness.

Bringing his hand back Alec moved it with a little more force, contacting both of her cheeks at the same time and moving her body across his legs as she pushed against the floor with her toes.

This made him harder, feeling her body move against his cock the way it did. "Hey Ben?" Alec called. "Did you like the way her body moved with that last smack?"

Ben nodded his approval while watching Alec’s hand massage her reddening butt. "It gives me an idea actually," he said as he rose to his feet unbuckling his belt. “I want to fuck her mouth while you drive her into me with your hand?" Ben tells his brother.

With her right hand around his ankle and left against the couch Alec felt her start to push herself up. "Really?" She breathed. Suddenly lowering her voice she said. "Yes please, but first." She then pushed herself off his lap and stood, and lowered her panties all the way to her ankles and stepped out of them.

"Those were uncomfortable," she informed them before starting to move back to Alec’s lap.

Alec stopped her with an upraised hand. "In that case," Alec reached for the hem of her nightgown.

She giggled and said, “We may as well get really comfortable."

They finished undressing each other. Alec then sat back down on the couch and guided her back to his lap. This time there was nothing between his throbbing erection and her naked skin and it thrilled him.

His right hand went back to her ass with a quick slap. She gripped his ankle and spread her legs at first contact. Alec could now stroke all of her and took advantage while Ben watched them with his cock in his hand.

Alec ran his left hand down the center of her spine while his right hand reached down to one knee and back up as he raked his nails lightly up her inner thigh. He flattened his palm against her hot skin and pressed his finger against her soft pussy lips.

Alec felt the hardness of her back muscles tighten when his hand brushed her pussy. She was wet against his fingers already. Alec twisted his hand between her legs so that Alec could get a finger or two inside.

Feeling her shudder against his legs Alec pressed his fingers into her wetness. His knuckles spread her lips easily. "Oh God," she sighed as his middle fingers explored her pussy and his thumb pressed against her ass.

Ben watched his brother’s hand in their mate’s pussy with interest as Alec drew it out and started spreading her juices on her cheeks. "This may sting a little more," Alec told her before raising, then bringing his hand down.

A loud ringing slap filled the air along with her deep intake of breath. Alec had left a good handprint this time, though it took a moment to appear. Alec moved his hand back to her pussy, rubbing vigorously and reaching for her clit.

Looking up at Ben Alec smiled. "There is just one more thing I want to do before moving on to your plan." Ben nodded wordlessly as Alec widened his legs for better support and reached his left hand to Autumn’s cheeks. Alec held them apart while sliding his fingers inside her wet honey pot, then leaning in, Alec spat on her asshole.

She gasped as his thumb began to massage it into her little hole, lubricating it even more. Alec then slid his thumb slowly inside her while at the same time fucked her with his fingers. He stroked her insides for a few minutes, first fingers in her pussy, then sliding out while his thumb entered her beautiful ass. She sighed deeply while digging her fingernails into his leg.

Taking his hand away from her Alec looked up at Ben and brought his fingers, drenched with her juices, to his mouth and licked them clean.

Ben smiled when Alec said. "Oh man she is sweet,” and nodding his head in agreement as he stepped towards her face.

Alec shifted his legs again; reaching under her Alec took a breast in his hand as she reached for Ben’s knees to hold her up slightly and opened her mouth to him. He slipped the head of his cock past her lips and raised one hand to Alec as a signal for him to hold back.

Alec stroked Autumn’s ass and pussy while Ben positioned himself. He then took Autumn’s face in his hands and slid a little deeper into her mouth before nodding to Alec.

Autumn’s head was tilted back so he knew Ben was going to have good access. Alec moved his hand back and then swept up in one motion. Striking her ass with a loud slap, Alec watched her lurch forward with a little help from his legs moving with her, lessening the force of this spanking.

He let his hand stroke and soothe her ever reddening cheeks before moving it back for another strike. This time Alec slapped her lightly while moving his legs to the left and driving her mouth onto Ben’s cock and her nose into his stomach.

Alec held her there and could tell she was swallowing the head of Ben cock into her throat. He let his fingers go back inside her pussy and felt her shiver again against his legs.

Moving her away from the base of Ben’s cock Alec gave her time to breathe while he finger fucked her, listening to her moan against Ben’s cock while his own was dripping juice between his body and hers, making greasy contact.

His fingers sliding out of her pussy, she moaned louder. Knowing she was going to be well and truly fucked she was fully drenched now. Alec brought his hand back for another pass, ringing it sharply off her cheek Alec moved his legs again and she took all of Ben.

With Ben fully inside her mouth and throat Alec began lightly spanking again, working at bringing heat to her ass and inner thighs without causing too much pain. She turned a nice shade against the ministrations of his hand while the fingers of his left hand gently pinched and pulled her nipple.

"One more, a good one just like the last one," Ben said looking down at Autumn’s reddening cheeks and legs.

Alec moved his legs back so she could suck on Ben’s head for a little bit. He then spread Autumn even wider. She looked so good on his lap with his brother in her mouth, Alec wanted to make her cum, so he drove his fingers into her, his knuckles widening her as he alternately entered her pussy and stoked her clit.

She began to moan louder and move against his hand of her own accord. Hungry for it, she began to inhale Ben’s cock as her pussy tightened around his fingers and her orgasm began.

Feeling this, Alec quickly moved his legs without spanking her, keeping his fingers inside her instead. Alec moved her body with his rhythm, sliding Ben down her throat as his hand pressed hard inside her.

Alec could feel her orgasm taking her, gripping his fingers as she shook her head back and forth on Ben’s cock. 

She pushed against Ben and lifted her head away from him so she could scream "Oh fuck yes!" Humping and bucking her pussy against his hand before collapsing completely.

Alec’s hand and leg was soaked with her, so he used her own juices to sooth her hot red ass cheeks in gentle circles. Looking up Alec asked Ben, "So what did you have in mind?"

Kneeling, Ben took Autumn’s face in his hands and kissed her slowly and deeply while Alec rubbed her sore cheeks. Breaking the kiss Ben looked at Alec and said, "Well, I was thinking I would fuck her and she could blow you for a while. If you stand I can drive her into you the same way you did for me."

The room was beginning to smell of really hot sex, with three bodies sweating with excitement and exertions. Alec stood Autumn up and guided her between his legs, and leaning in kissed her breasts, going from one to the other with his tongue flicking and licking each nipple in turn, making them achieve incredible hardness.

"Sounds good to me," Alec answered, still kissing her hot flesh. "But first there is one thing I want." Standing, Alec turned her in a little dance until her back was to the chair. "I want to taste her," Alec said as he sat her down and spread her knees.

Kneeling in front of Autumn, Alec lifted her legs over his shoulders and she obliged him by moving to the edge of the chair.

He moved his face to her sweetly glistening pussy. Flicking his tongue out Alec lapped her glowing thighs, moving from one to the other to lick her juices from her before concentrating his attention to her pussy.

He licked up the entire length of her slit as she grasped the back of his head, holding him there. His tongue worked between her lips and went as deeply as it could inside her. 

Withdrawing his tongue Alec took those puffy lips of hers into his mouth, sucking as his nose continued to rub her clit, and then reaching over her leg Alec moved his hand to her clit, pinching her distended button between his fingers while sucking and pulling on her lips.

Autumn moaned when Alec suddenly released with his mouth but not with his fingers. He had her clit isolated now and could see it glisten in front of his eyes. Alec flicked his tongue across it making her squirm before he removed his fingers and sucked it hard into his mouth.

"Oh fuck!" she cried while his tongue made a tour around her overly sensitized nub, before he once again plunged his tongue inside her pussy.

Alec held his face against her for a few moments more, drinking in her juices and coating himself with her essence.

Ben stepped up to the side of the chair and reached for Autumn’s arm. Looking at Alec’s wet, grinning face he said, "Come on Alec, it’s time to fuck the hell out of her."

Removing Autumn’s legs from his shoulders and then using her knees to stand, Alec leaned in for a kiss, letting Autumn taste herself on his face, before rising to take her other arm and help her to her feet.

Ben moved the chair out of the way, making room for Autumn to kneel and spread her legs for him, as he knelt behind her stroking his cock, and Alec knelt in front of her stroking his.

Autumn reached for Alec’s cock and pulled him closer. Looking back at Ben she asked, "Slowly, and at the same time please. I want to taste his pre-cum," while squeezing Alec from the base of his cock to make another drop appear at the tip. She leaned her face to the drop and licked while Ben moved in behind her. He pressed the head of his cock against her wet, puffy, lips while she licked the tip of Alec’s cock. Looking back she told Ben, "This slow." Then proceed to wrap just her lips around the head of Alec’s cock and stop.

Her lips were incredibly warm and soft. With one hand on the base of Alec’s cock and one hand on the floor Autumn began to slip her tongue around the head of his cock and begin to coax another drop onto her tongue.

Slowly she started sucking harder while twirling her tongue she began drawing him in, and Alec looked up to see Ben watching him with Autumn’s mouth around his cock, about halfway down the shaft, and his hands holding her head. Alec grinned and said, "We should start fucking her now." Alec began to push her head away, withdrawing from her mouth until he was just touching lips.

Ben got it immediately and slowly withdrew as well. Looking him in the eye they then, just as slowly as the first time, slid their cocks back inside, just as far as they were before and then a little further before slowly drawing back out.

On the next stroke in they went all the way and buried themselves. They did it as slowly as the other two times and Alec looked into Autumn’s eyes as both of her men filler her. Alec felt her tongue stretching out as he entered the back of her throat and pushed her face against his stomach, his balls against her chin and her nose just pressing into him.

Alec felt her hot saliva drip down his balls when she opened her mouth wide and driving him even deeper. Finally, she closed her mouth and began to swallow, the vibrations of her purring adding another dimension to what was happening to his cock. The feeling was incredible. His cock was wrapped in waves and vibrations until she slowed and stuck out her tongue, licking his balls before slowly begin to push him away.

She looked behind at Ben, still buried inside her. "Let me get him in before you start fucking."

He nodded and held her hips in his hands.

She took Alec’s cock in her mouth again, sliding him deep inside before stopping. Alec watched as Ben drew out and slid back in quickly, driving her face into his stomach and balls with an audible smack.

Autumn moaned against him when he went all the way into her throat and then back out a bit as Ben withdrew for another stroke.

Alec held himself against her with his hands on her head before he released her and just watched, feeling the heat of her mouth and action of her throat.

Ben started fucking her in earnest now and Alec could hear his body slapping against her ass as occasionally she would push him away to gasp for breath.

Alec looked down at her. God she was beautiful. All glistening, her long honey brown hair darkened with the moisture of her sweat plastered to her back. A few tendrils hung down, contrasting with the paleness of her back and redness of her ass cheeks. This beauty was meant for them, Alec thought as he watched Ben driving her repeatedly onto his hardness. She was meant to take their cocks and love it.

Ben smiled as he began to draw out once more, this time removing himself completely.

Autumn took Alec out of her mouth and looked back to see what was going on to find Ben leaning down and spitting onto her ass.

"Ooh," she moaned as he placed the head of his wet cock against her tiny asshole, and quickly turned to take Alec back into her mouth. Clamping on and sucking on him with vigor before taking his full length again.

"I will go a little slower this time," Ben told them as he eased his cock into her ass.

Alec watched Autumn wiggle against Ben as she moved her head up and down his shaft, finally taking him all the way inside her mouth when Ben planted his cock all the way inside of her ass.

She kept Alec there while Ben pumped slowly in and out. Spitting occasionally to add lubricant, he slowly increased his speed.

Alec was totally inside her when Ben slid his cock back and brought his hand down on her ass cheek. With a loud clapping sound he spanked her ass and Alec felt her jump against him, driving her face once again into his body.

Ben then grabbed her hips and pulled her back onto his cock, causing her to moan when her mouth slid up Alec’s shaft and then back down when he slammed his hips against her.

She was like a tennis ball going back and forth between them. Having one buried in her then the other, Ben and Alec rallied back and forth for a few minutes before Ben looked at Alec and told him, "I think you need to fuck her now."

Alec felt Autumn nod her head in agreement and his cock slid easily out of her mouth as she was moaning her approval. Alec agreed of course. "My turn for an idea" Alec said as the both of them stood up, sweat dripped from all of them. "I think we should both fuck her. Here, brace her back against your chest," Alec instructed moving towards her.

Ben moved to stand against her back while Alec bent to get his arms behind her knees and lift.

As Alec stood Autumn got the idea and purred. "Oh this, yes." And reached down to grab his cock to guide him to her pussy. Alec inched his way into her hot wetness, his elbows hooked under her knees and her back against Ben.

"Now put your arms around my neck," Alec told her. She wrapped her arms around him and took her full weight off his elbows so he could move his hands to her waist while she snuggled her pussy onto his cock.

As flexible as she was, they stood with her legs folded to her sides. Stepping towards Ben, "You too now, let’s make an Autumn sandwich."

Ben grinned and moved in behind her, his cock hard and ready. He crouched and pressed the head into her ass.

She gasped as he entered her, biting Alec’s shoulder as Ben slid all the way into her. "Oh Christ yes!" she yelled once they had filled her completely. Their two cocks deep inside, Alec held her legs and waist while Ben had his hands on her ass.

They stood there for a moment enjoying the feeling of all that flesh pressed together, then slowly Ben and Alec lifted her up a little and let her fall back.

They repeated this motion, slowly lifting her higher each time until they began to get a rhythm of lift and drop. The higher she went the harder she came down on their cocks that were filling her simultaneously.

Autumn was moaning and flinging her head from side to side with each lift and drop. Alec could feel her tits rubbing against his chest. Their combined sweat allowed her to slide freely between him and Ben.

Alec felt Autumn’s legs tense as she began to add her own motion, lifting herself up and slamming back down. Ben grinned at Alec and started to move his hips in time with her rhythm. Alec grinned back and started to do the same, their cocks slamming up as she was coming down.

It was almost violent as their three needs collided. Autumn was a vision of passion. Demanding and receiving the pounding they delivered. Their cocks moved in unison and Alec felt Autumn’s orgasm grip his cock as she bounced furiously on them.

Suddenly she slowed and draped her head on Alec’s shoulder while they continued to fuck her. Her orgasm was coming in waves and the sounds she made only made them harder while they fucked their female.

Alec caught Ben’s eye and pointed with his nose as Alec mouthed the words, “The mirror."

Ben looked over his shoulder at the full length mirror in the living room a few feet away and began walking backwards towards it. Alec matched his movement step for step until they stood beside it, Autumn, too lost in her orgasm to notice, bit his shoulder again.

One at a time now, they began to stroke inside her, Alec’s cock filling her when Ben’s slid out. Harder they thrust until Alec spoke in her ear. "Look left," he instructed and she moved her head off his shoulder and looked left to see the three of them fucking in the mirror.

Getting into the rhythm again Ben and Alec stood close enough that Autumn could take her arms from Alec’s neck. They held their female pressed between them, and Autumn watched with fascination as their cocks entered and exited her holes and began to shudder with another orgasm, flinging her head back against Ben she continued to stare into the mirror.

"I don't think I can hold out much longer," Alec tells Ben.

He nodded his agreement asking. "Should we fill her with cum, or use her face?" At this Autumn’s head came up. "Face!" she squealed. "I want to drink your cum.”

Taking his hands Ben placed them on her legs, together they both lifted until she slid completely off their cocks. Alec then crouched down until she could once again stand with Ben’s help.

Autumn swayed a little, unsteady on her feet, so they supported her on the way to the couch where she sank down and took them in her hands, bringing them closer to her. "I want to watch you cum on me while you jerk off," she said opening her mouth and sticking her tongue out flat.

Alec took his cock in his hand while Ben did the same. This wasn't going to take them long at all.

Autumn watched them intently as they stroked themselves for her. Ben was first, but Alec was close behind. His first shot hit Autumn’s forehead and drifted down her face as he aimed it to her mouth, coating her tongue.

Alec’s first shot hit her upper lip and then in her mouth. Autumn grinned and waited for more.

They hit her full in her mouth this time, spurting their load at the same time. They watched Autumn’s tongue get covered in their combined spasm.

Moving closer Ben and Alec filled her as their orgasms weakened. Autumn had a mouth full, and her chin and cheeks were glazed with stray shots. Cum dribbled down her chin and onto her breasts before they were completely finished.

Autumn then drew her tongue in and swallowed their cum with a satisfied look on her face. Then she turned to Alec and opened her mouth and took him in, sucking hard and stroking Ben’s cock to be sure to get the last drop before turning to Ben and doing the same.

Ben and Alec sat down on either side of her, exhausted. Alec looked at her face, dripping cum. Alec started wiping with his finger and delivering it to her mouth. She sucked greedily. Ben started doing the same and soon they had her clean.

"Fuck," Alec said, "That was intense." Alec looked from Ben to Autumn, finally settling on Autumn. “You are incredible.”

“I’m only as good as you two are creative. So just what were you whispering about earlier?”

“Ben bet you wouldn’t originally go for being spanked, but you’d eventually agree and get off on it. I said you’d just submit to us like you usually do,” Alec tells her.

“What did you win?” she looked at Ben.

“Your ass,” he smiled as he tilted his head against the back of the couch. “I need a shower.”

“You need a shower?” Autumn asks him laughing.

“Yep,” Ben tells her leaning over to give her a quick kiss before heading into the bathroom.

 

“Hurry up,” Autumn tells him as she turns to Alec. “Alec,” she says turning so she was sitting on her kness.

“Yeah,” he says, opening his eyes to look at her.

Leaning to whisper in his ear, as she ran her right hand down his chest to grab his growing erection, “I want you to fuck me again,” she said, moving her lips to his. As she kissed him softly her finger drew his wetness up and down the sensitive underside of his penis, causing him to moan into her mouth.

Her finger left his penis, and it jerked in the air, as if it were seeking contact. She pressed her palm into his smooth belly, and ran her hands up and down his body. Down and along his inner thighs, the back of her hands brushed his balls, causing the skin to tighten. Over his hips as they began to twitch from her ministrations.

Just as his moaning started to sound desperate she reached over and slowly curled her fingers around his cock. He gasped and his arched back and hips. Slowly she moved her hand up his penis, pooling his precum with her curled fingers. She adjusted her grip and the slippery fluid spilled between her fingers and his sensitive skin. She gently drew her hand down, spreading his moisture to the base of his cock. He moaned loudly, his head thrown back and his eyes clenched shut.

That was what she was waiting to hear. She started jerking him in earnest! Her hand flew up and down, blurring in the dim light. His hips bucked and his head thrashed back and forth! The sensation was overwhelming him. He sensed that she was leaning in for a kiss, and he tried to be still. She brought her mouth to his, and quickly bit down with small white teeth on his lower lip, at the same time pulling the skin of his penis down hard! His eyes flew wide open! His back arched, his arms and legs strained against his bonds! Slowly she released him, lip and cock, and he gradually lowered back down.

“Easy Pretty Boy,” Autumn tells him as she climbed back on top of him, rubbing his erection against her crotch but not yet allowing him to enter.

Reaching down to squeeze his throbbing penis, she moved her other hand to her breast and led it back to his mouth. Rising up a bit, she guided the head to her outer lips, their wetness dripping down his cock. Taking in the head, she gasped but kept control, switching his kisses to the other nipple, then back to their original location. 

Pulling back her hips, he pops out briefly, only to find the destination once again. This time she allowed him to completely penetrate, rocking her hips back and forth to work up a rhythm. Pulling his hair firmly, she kissed him deeply, now slowly moving up and down the entire length of his shaft. Shifting from rocking in his lap to circles, she twirled his cock around inside her applying pressure on him with her thighs, kissing him constantly. 

She broke the kiss and guided his lips to her neck. Kissing and caressing her neck, his lips moved to her shoulder, tongue tracing a trail down under her arm, then slowly back over to her nipple. Teeth softly biting her nipple, she gasped and moaned, finally showing signs of losing total control of the situation. Shaking her head for a second, she recovered again and began to raise and lower her hips. Working up the pace, she now was literally bouncing off of his lap as he moaned, all but demanding release. Gripping his shoulders tightly, she sat down on him firmly and squeezed herself on top of him, guiding one hand to her breast and the other to her clit. Finally allowing herself to lose control, she flooded his cock and shook to the point where the couch began to move about. She moaned loudly, then caught her breath. Rising one more time off of his cock, she dropped down on it hard and screamed.

Her screams pushed him over the edge and he began to tremble inside her soaking hole. Involuntary thrusts shot his juice deep into her as he cupped her breasts, his tongue running over her neck as he shook. Holding her tightly, he thrust three last times, making sure ever drop of him went inside her. Finished he fell against the couch’s back, trying to catch his breath. She leaned forward to caress his hair and kiss his cheek and neck. 

 

They held each other for about ten minutes, fingertips lightly caressing from waist to neck on each of them. Finally he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom where he knew Ben was waiting.

*****************

The next morning Autumn woke with a groan, her muscles protesting all movement. Rolling over, she drapes her arm over Ben’s chest.

Wrapping his arms around her, Ben can tell from the sounds she’s making that even for an X5 Autumn was definitely feeling the thorough fucking she’d received from both him and Alec last night. They’d started in the living room but it hadn’t ended there. Ben still wasn’t sure how Autumn’s body could take everything asked of her, but she did. She was one in a million, willingly submitting to every desire her mates had and even coming up with a few of her own. Gently running his hand over her arm, he turns his head to look at her. “You ok?”

“Yeah, just sore.”

“Wonder why?” he smirks.

“Mmmm,” she purrs against his chest, “Last night was fantastic.”

“We aim to please,” he pulls her up gently so he can kiss her. “Alec says we have to go to the mess hall for breakfast, so I guess we need to get up.”

The Mess Hall was packed when they arrived, but soon spotted Max and Logan sitting at a table with plenty of extra seats. OC and Sketchy were pulling up chairs when they arrived.

“So who gets the pleasure of trying to eat and holding Alex at the same time?” Autumn turns to ask her mates.

“I’ll feed Alex if you can hold him while we get breakfast,” Alec tells her, handing over their son.

As the group sits to eat, Alec looks at his friend. “Sketchy you ok man? I know I haven’t seen you in like 2 years, but you look like you didn’t sleep well or something.”

“Yeah well, when OC told me you were here, I decided to come over so I could see you, you know. Well, I crashed in the room I usually borrow but damn, the people next to me were having like marathon sex or something. It was hot; the noises he could pull from this chick were amazing. I could only hear the screaming parts clearly, but she definitely did a lot of that.”

Alec looked at Sketchy and then caught the nervous look Max was giving him and Ben. “Sketchy, which room were you in?”

“Up on 6th floor, where there are a few empty but clean apartments.”

“Dude, which room?” Ben asks, grinning.

“605,” Sketchy tells him, a little concerned. “Why?”

Tilting his head down and shaking it, Ben knows even without looking that Autumn has a horrified look on her face and Alec is grinning like an idiot. Looking up with a smirk on his face, Ben glances over at Alec.

“Dude we rock,” Alec tells his brother, as he feeds Alex another mouthful of applesauce.

“Wait, Ben that was you and Autumn?” Sketchy asks, blushing along with Autumn.

“Oh, Alec was there too,” Ben tells him.

“Wait, Boo so let me get this straight. The three of you are in a relationship,” OC asks. “How does that work with these three babies here?”

“Autumn is their mother. Biologically, Nicky and Kat are Ben’s and Alex is mine. But Ben and I are both Daddy to all three,” Alec explains.

“Damn,” Sketchy says, putting down his fork and looking at the three transgenics across from him. “Autumn I have to know, how are you standing today?”

Grinning, Autumn looks from Ben to Alec and then at Sketchy, “I wasn’t last night. After the whole living room episode, they literally had to carry me and just move me how they wanted,” causing both Alec and Ben to choke on the bite of food in their mouths.

After Ben was able to catch his breath, he noticed Kat pulling on his arm. “Yeah Kitten, what is it?”

“Daddy, too loud in here,” she tells him putting her hands over her ears.

“Alright,” he tells her standing up. Grabbing Kat, Ben leans over to kiss Autumn’s shoulder, but something stops him. “Hmm?” he says, pulling back.

“What?” Autumn asks.

“Nothing,” he says finally laying a kiss on the exposed area of her neck, “Just...”

“Daddy,” Kat says, interrupting him.

“Sorry, we’ll be outside when you’re done,” Ben tells them, looking over at Alec and indicating Autumn with his eyes. Seeing Alec nod, Ben taps his nose and looks back down, before taking Kat out of the noisy building.

“She ok?” Logan asks.

“Yeah, every once in a while her ears focus in on too much noise and we have to remove the stimulus so her mind can get her hearing back from listening to so much at once. It’s a great advantage for eavesdropping in on conversations when you’re on a mission, but when you’re almost three and can’t control it, it gets painful.”

Leaning over Autumn, Alec uses his son as an excuse to smell his mate. “So, Nicky how are you doing over there?” he asks, noticing that the kids plate is empty.

“Daddy, go play with Kat outside?” Nicky asks looking at his mom and dad. “It’s all gone.”

“Umm, yeah, let me get this last bit into Alex and we’ll go outside,” Alec tells him, pulling back to give his youngest son the last bite of his breakfast. Thinking, Alec has to admit that Ben was right; there was something off about her scent this morning.

It wasn’t until later that evening as Alec was making his way back from sneaking out to check on Normal that he realized what was wrong with Autumn. He could hear two X-series males ahead of him talking about how the one’s girlfriend smelled weird last week and doc said it was because heat hormones and pregnancy hormones were fighting for dominance in the female’s body and in a few days the pregnancy would be the prominent smell. The funny smell was just the two scents at the same time.

“Fuck,” Alec hisses out, grabbing his cell phone to call Ben. Autumn had breast feed Alex for two months and typically her heats should have started 12 months after that. His son was 14 months old. Autumn was pregnant again.

“Yeah,” Ben says answering his phone, “You ok?”

“I’m fine. Where’s Autumn?”

“Sitting here at Terminal City’s version of a bar talking to Max and OC. We just delivered the kids to Mom and Dad and now we’re all just sitting here drinking crappy Transgenic Beer and playing pool.”

“Shit, take the beer from Autumn. That shits like battery acid. Do not let her drink anything alcoholic till I get there,” Alec yells at Ben and starts blurring to the bar.

Closing his phone, Ben asks Logan to wait a minute and walks the few feet to the girls and takes Autumn’s beer out of hand.

“What the hell Ben?” she yells at him.

“I don’t know, but Alec is adamant about me taking this and you not drinking til he gets here. It’s just a few minutes, ok?” he asks, leaning down to kiss her to help remove some of her anger. Pulling back, he still can’t place what’s wrong with her scent. It’s familiar but different all at the same time.

“What’s that face for? Do I have bad breath or something?” Autumn asks, looking at her husband’s face.

“No, you just smell weird,” he tells her. “I noticed it this morning, and I just don’t know, but I’ve smelled it before just not like this.”

“So now I smell weird?” she asks, laughing. “Smartass, are you trying to not get any for a while?”

“That’s so not going to be a problem,” Alec says with a smirk coming up behind Autumn and leaning his nose into the back of her neck. Still smirking, he pulls back and looks at Ben and indicates for Ben to follow him. Nodding, he gives Sketchy his pool cue and follows his brother outside.

“I know why Autumn smells weird,” Alec tells Ben as soon as the door closes behind them.

“Why?”

“She should be in heat right now, that’s why the sex was so intense last night.”

“Son of a bitch, she’s pregnant again isn’t she?”

“Yep,” Alec says, grinning like a fool.

“She’s so going to kill us,” Ben says, but like Alec he wasn’t able to keep the grin off his face. “This baby is going to be born right around Alex’s 2nd birthday.”

“I don’t think it’s just one. The scent’s too strong.”

“Shit that’s why it was familiar but slightly different. That’s how she smelled after she got pregnant with the twins, but not Alex, and now I’m also smelling you on her. It’s changed it slightly,” Ben says leaning against the outside of the building.

“We are so fucked,” Alec tells him. “She’s going to be pissed and horny all at the same time for at least the next month. We are so going to die from exhaustion.”

“Well at least there are two of us,” Ben says, starting to laugh. “We’re going to need a bigger house. How the fuck are we going to handle 5 second gen X5 kids at the same time. We can barely handle the three we have.”

“The same way we handle Kat, Nicky and Alex,” Alec tells his brother, “A whole lot of love for them, gentle guidance, appropriate discipline when necessary, patience and after they go to bed, alcohol in large quantities and sex with our beautiful woman.”

Autumn watched as both her men walked back into the run down bar. Waiting until they were beside the table, she turns to Alec, “So can I finish my beer now?”

“Nope,” he tells her, grabbing it and taking it with him to the pool table, as Ben deposits a soda in front of her.

“What the hell is this? You do know beer is cheaper than soda?” Autumn asks their retreating backs. “Does it at least have alcohol in it?”

“No!” they both yell back at her simultaneously.

“Overbearing, domineering, assholes,” she yells at them, before returning her attention back to Max and OC and a new female, Gem.

“I have to ask,” Gem looks at Autumn and putting down her own beer, says, “I’ve seen some really bad heat fights here in the city. How do they not kill each other when you it’s you?”

“Actually, it hasn’t been an issue yet,” Autumn tells Gem.

“How, you’ve all been together for 2 years?” Max looks at Autumn confused.

“I never really went into Heat with Ben, he impregnated me just as I was ovulating, so the heat never came on full force. I was pregnant for 10 months, had the twins, breastfeed for 2 months. My next heat should have started 1 year after I stopped breastfeeding. Alec came into our lives before that, and he and Ben decided that since I already had children to Ben, it would help solidify Alec’s place in our life if the next baby was his. So for several days leading up to my heat, Ben didn’t get intercourse. Alec impregnated me just as the Heat was starting like Ben had. 10 more months of being pregnant, 2 months of breastfeeding. My baby’s 14 months old. My...my...son of a bitch.”

“What?” OC asks.

“Excuse me. I have to go,” Autumn says standing up. Walking outside, Autumn knows that they have no intention of telling her, until the heat hormones leave her system because of how quickly her anger spikes during that time. She’s in heat or was or should be, she thinks, whatever the fuck you’d consider it, but they must have knocked her up last night. They had both cum inside her enough that they’d never know which one it had been, but that’s why they took her beer and ran off to the pool table. Breathing in the night air, Autumn just started walking, heading toward the apartment building they were staying while visiting. She wanted to go home, and her nice bathtub and fluffy robe, and maybe a pair of Ben or Alec’s sweatpants. She just wanted to be comfortable and cry. This wasn’t supposed to happen this time; she’d been able to find someone to recreate the heat shot. She knew the formula, it had been her mission. She was supposed to use it just before her heat and avoid her men for at least 48 hours after injection. That had been the plan, except she’s forgotten to keep track of when to expect the damn thing and when that failed, she couldn’t even tell when her body was acting differently. She’d been moody and bitchy and super horny for the last few days, all symptoms of impending heat.

Reaching her temporary home, Autumn started rummaging through Ben and Alec’s bag. They’d only packed one since both men were able to wear the same clothes. Finding a pair of sweats and the one sweat shirt they fought over, she headed off to the shower.

Sitting down on the couch dressed in her mates clothes with a cup of tea, Autumn didn’t even bother to turn on the TV. She couldn’t focus past the thoughts running through her mind, and it wasn’t helping that they must have packed the shirt she was wearing before she could wash it because it smelled like Alec. It was comforting to have his scent surrounding her, but it made her miss Ben, so she got up to grab the pillow he’d used last night and the blanket off their bed. Walking back to the couch, she wrapped herself in the blanket and the scent of her mates and cried herself to sleep.

“Why the hell would she just leave?” Ben says, hoping that Autumn was back at the apartment. Alec was still trying to get her to answer her cell phone, but it kept going to voicemail.

“All I know was Max said she’d said something about her baby being 14 months old and got this look on her face and excused herself,” Alec told him, trying Autumn again.

“You don’t think she figured it out do you?” Ben asks, climbing the last set of stairs and reaching the fire door to their floor.

“I think we’d have had one hell of a fight if she did,” Alec says, slamming his phone closed. “She’s still not answering.”

Reaching their door, they opened it to silence. Walking quickly into the living space, Alec heads for the bedroom and bathroom while Ben heads for the living room. The silence scared them a little, Autumn didn’t do well with silence, she had to have the radio or the TV or some sort of background noise, even while she slept.

Ben finally found her curled up asleep on the couch. Even through her drying hair he could see the redness on her face from the tears and it broke his heart. He could hear Alec coming up behind him. Without turning, he whispered, “Found her.”

“Thank god,” Alec whispered back. “Is she alright?”

“She was crying,” Ben says still standing at the back of the couch and looking down at their wife.

“Do you think it was because we took her drink or because she realized she was pregnant?” Alec quietly asks his brother. 

“It was probably because of the hormones. Remember how she was with Alex, she’d cry over the stupidest thing.”

“Yeah,” Alec smiles, “One minute she was crying the next yelling at us and then trying to rape us.”

“You can’t rape the willing, Alec,” Ben laughs at his brother, causing Autumn to stir.

“Mmm, Smartass,” she mumbled, snuggling further into the pillow and burrowing down into the sweatshirt, “Pretty Boy.”

“How is it that you’re Smartass but we act alike, and I’m Pretty Boy but we’re identical?”

“That’s Autumn’s wacked out brain for you,” Ben says, walking around the couch and trying to remove the pillow so he could pick her up.

“No, Ben,” Autumn said, trying to take the pillow back.

“I’m here Autumn,” Ben said, leaning down so she could smell him.

“K,” she whispers. “Alec?”

“Right here baby,” he says, leaning over the back of the couch and brining his neck toward her nose.

“Hold me,” she asks.

Smiling, Ben looks at Alec and lifting her into their arms says, “Let’s get you into bed.”

Alec follows them grabbing the blanket and pillow.

Sitting her down, Ben tells Alec, “If you stay with her, I’ll grab a shower and then switch you.”

“Sure,” Alec says stripping off his shirt and pants and climbing in behind Autumn pulling her back against his chest and wrapping her in his arms.

The next morning Autumn woke to the most enjoyable warmth. Opening her eyes, she found herself sandwiched between both Ben and Alec. If she hadn’t suspected she was pregnant, this would have confirmed it. She had slept like she was trying to climb inside them when she pregnant with Alex. They had gotten so used to it, that they’d just naturally started sleeping pressed up against her. Groaning, she hated being clingy, and they made it worse be becoming extra possessive and protective, even going so far as to encourage the clinginess. She realized they must have stripped her at some point throughout the night, so she could have the skin on skin contact she craved. She remembered lying on the couch after leaving the bar without telling them, and how fucking stupid could she get, she wondered. They had known she was pregnant and she’d left their sight without letting at least one of them know where she was going. They’d probably run out of there as soon as they’d realized she’d left, worried and scared, their protective tendencies working on overdrive trying to find her. Sleeping like this was as much a result of them needing to know she was safe and in their arms as her being pregnant. Today was so going to suck, she thought, they were never going to let her alone until they were sure she wasn’t going to run away from them and that she was emotionally stable enough to make the trip back to Portland on her bike without being able to touch or smell them.

Trying to forget about the emotional shit she was going to have to shovel today, Autumn decided to try to just enjoy the sensation and warmth of having both men against her as close as they could get without actually being inside her. It was really the best was to wake up, she thought, as she started to draw patterns on Ben’s hip where her free hand rested. She’d never been able to explain to people how she was able to tell them apart, but she could and was absolutely positive that she was looking at Ben and Alec was the once pressed against her back. Snuggling down again and tucking her head under Ben’s chin so she could press her nose against his neck, Autumn decided that she didn’t need to up yet.

Alec woke as Autumn was snuggling back down between them. Gently he shifted his hips against her ass and slid his hand down to her hip. He watched her turn her head to look at him and smiled. “What happened last night?”

“Because you scared the shit out of us?” Ben whispered from his place in front of her. Opening his eyes, he looked down at their female who was still currently pressed between them.

“I panicked,“ she whispered, trying to slide back against Ben’s chest.

“You panicked?” Ben asks, slightly pissed at her answer and looking over her head he can see that Alec isn’t happy with her response either.

“So, you take the fuck off, don’t tell anybody, in a strange place, because you panicked?” Ben asks trying sum up the situation he and Alec had come across last night after playing a few games of pool with Logan, Sketchy and Dalton.

“Autumn, you want to talk about panic, how do you think Ben and I felt when we realized you were gone? You never do that, what the hell were we supposed to think?” Alec asks, slightly pulling back from her so he can lean up on his elbow.

“I panicked when I realized I was pregnant again and that you two knew it. You didn’t want to talk about it, I didn’t know how to feel except that we hadn’t planned on this happening right now.”

“Wait,” Ben says, pulling back from Autumn, “You fucking figured out that we knew you were pregnant, and still took the fuck off from us. I can honestly say Autumn, I don’t think I’ve ever been this pissed at you before.”

Alec agrees with his brother, but looking down at Autumn he realizes that this might be the wrong time to mention it. She looked like she was about to burst into tears at any second, and she was expecting their child. They needed to protect her and help her, not be the reason she was crying.

“Ben,” Alec says, never taking his eyes off Autumn.

“What?”

“Go take a shower and cool the fuck off,” Alec tells him.

Getting out of bed, Ben storms off to the bathroom, slamming the bedroom door behind him.

Alec looks back down at Autumn after watching his brother leave and finds her curled in around herself, sobbing. “Autumn you need to calm down,” he tells her pulling her back against his chest and bringing the cover back over her body to keep her warm.

“I’m sorry, I just couldn’t focus last night, I found myself outside and my feet just started moving. I just wanted to go home. And then I got here and after a little bit of time, all I found myself wanting was the two of you.”

“We were scared when we realized you were gone. Ben and I had just realized you were pregnant again, and we’re going to talk to you when we got back. Figured in the middle of a bar wasn’t the best place for the hell of a fight we thought was coming. We never thought you’d leave us and bolt. My god Autumn, when I saw that you weren’t at that table and Max said you’d left, I couldn’t breathe. Ben and I took off without even saying goodbye and ran the whole way here, just hoping this is where you’d come. Can you understand our anger? We’re Alpha males with a pregnant female. You knew how protective and possessive we were when you were pregnant with Alex, one of us had to be with you almost all the time. You knew what happened to Ben after he thought he’d lost you the first time you were pregnant, could you imaging the two of us losing you and a baby. I’d like to think we’d hold it together for the other 3 but I don’t think we could live without you, don’t think we’d want to.”

“Ben,” Autumn said, sitting up, “I have to get to him. I never thought...”

“Autumn, I’m sorry,” Ben tells her coming back in the room and climbing back onto the bed.

“No, I’m sorry, I never should have left,” she says, wrapping her arms around his chest and hugging him tight.

“Shh,” Alec says, moving up behind her again laying gentle kisses along her shoulders and neck. “Just please don’t ever leave us, especially right now.”

“Alec and I were excited when we realized what was going on,” Ben tells her stroking her back. He’d felt like an ass when he got to the bathroom and realized he’d just exploded as his pregnant mate. He had turned around and come back to the room, but hearing Alec talk had decided to give him a few minutes to calmly explain to her why they were so angry. It had broken his heart when he’d heard the concern for him in her voice. “We both love being a father. We can have as many kids as you want Autumn, as long we can house them,” Ben chuckles. “Although I think Alec and I are going need to go house hunting soon.”

Giggling, Autumn pulls back to look up at Ben, “Why?”

“Autumn, the reason I couldn’t decipher why you smelled differently yesterday was because I had smelled it before, but it was slightly off. The last time the pregnancy hormones overrode the heat hormones this early was back with the twins. We are going to need a bigger house.”


	10. Followed Home

Autumn and Ben headed out to the warehouse early as Alec was telling everyone goodbye. Ben held her hand the whole way through the sewer, up until the steps, when he went up first. She waited at the bottom for him to give the all clear but it never came. Curiously, she crept up the steps and found Ben held between two men with a third pounding his fist into him. She could see the gun on the ground to the left of where the men were holding him. She just needed to get to it and then let White get distracted, but first pulling out her cell phone, she called Alec, and when he answered she cut him off, “Don’t talk. People were waiting for us in the warehouse. They have Ben.”

“Autumn don’t you dare,” Alec yelled only to hear the dial tone.

***************

“So 494, I didn’t think you’d get stupid enough to come back to Seattle,” White tells the transgenic as he slams his fist into his face again.

All Ben did was smile. He didn’t want to do anything that would put Autumn in danger and they didn’t know she was in the sewer. He wanted to keep it that way.

“What’s so funny 494? I am going to kill you personally this time,” White says, pulling out his gun and aiming it at Ben’s head.

“I’m not 494,” Ben tells him.

Grabbing Ben by the hair, White pulls his head forward until he can see his barcode, but there isn’t one.

“Good one, 494. You had me going there for a minute. But we followed you back from that piece of shit messenger service yesterday,” Ames says taking aim at Ben’s head again.

“He’s telling the truth,” Autumn says coming out of the sewer.

“Autumn, what the fuck are you doing?” Ben yells at her.

“I’m not going to watch him blow your brains all over this warehouse 493.”

“Dammit Autumn, the kids,” Ben yells at her, at White slams his foot into his stomach, before turning to the female.

“Who are you?” White asks, pointing his gun at her.

“I’m his wife,” Autumn tells him putting her hands up. She knew he had every intention of shooting Ben, and she wasn’t going to just let him. She had a feeling this was Ames White and two of his cult buddies. “I have been for almost 4 years. We met in Miami after he moved there. I was a VP of Public Relations in a big company. He was a cute bouncer at a club.”

“You know what this freak is and let him touch you?” White asked her.

Autumn realized that he thought she was an ordinary. “Please don’t hurt him,” Autumn said, slowly circling so White’s back was to the open manhole.

“Autumn, get out of here,” Ben tries to tell her. “Please let her go. She doesn’t have anything to do with this.”

“She’s a part of this if she’s bringing freak kids into the world,” White yells at Ben turning to glance down at him.

That was all the break Autumn needed as she ran for the gun and rolling into a dive, she grabbed the gun and aiming it on the way up and without a second thought put a bullet between White’s eyes. Aiming at the men still holding her husband, Autumn went into assassin mode and rapidly put a bullet in their hearts. All of this was over in a matter of seconds.

Alec, Max and Mole arrived just as the first bullet went off. Alec watched Autumn go from the loving wife and mother, into the perfect assassin and Alpha Female protecting her mate. Alec watched as she never wavered after killing White and immediately killed his associates as well.

Glancing at Alec, Autumn lowered the gun and walked over to Ben. Alec ran over to help her get him onto his feet.

“What did you do?” Max asked her looking at the bodies lying at her feet.

“You know there might be a whole lot more of these assholes out there, but I made damn sure this bastard,” Autumn says indicating to White, “Will never hurt another transgenic. I did exactly what I was trained to do, kill. And I’ll do it again if someone cocks a gun at a member of my family with the intention of blowing their brains out. That worthless piece of shit threatened one of my mates, one of the fathers of my children. I put a fucking bullet in his head.”

Helping Alec get Ben over to Mole, she asked if he could get him back to Terminal City so Doc could look at his injuries.

“What are you and the princess gonna do?” Mole asked chewing on his cigar.

“I’m going to go get a car, load the carcasses in the trunk, drive them out of the city and dispose of them like the garbage they were. I’m going to clean up my mess,” Autumn tells Mole without a single twinge of regret or guilt for her actions.

“You know,” Mole says, picking Ben up, “It’s a nice change to take orders from a female who knows what the hell she’s doing, and doing what needs done.” Giving Autumn a wink, Mole turns to leave to get Ben the medical help he needed.

*********************

Autumn stood with Alec as the car sank beneath the lake waters, at the base of the mountain they’d driven it off. It was going to take a hell of an effort to find the car, let alone getting it back up the mountain side. Ames White was truly dead and gone. Alec pulled her back against him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“I can’t believe how close I came to losing both you and Ben today.”

“You weren’t going to lose us, 494. Manticore might have been hell on earth, but I was a great solider for the devils we served. I might have changed my name, but I will always be X5-499, Autumn didn’t exist when I pulled that trigger. Life might change the story we’re playing, but you and I will always be the Elite of Manticore’s supersoldiers. Nothing, no amount of children or happily ever after will change that. I would have done the exact same thing if had been you out there today.”

“I know, I’m just glad the kids went home yesterday,” Alec whispers stepping back from Autumn and straddling his bike.

“It wouldn’t have ended so quickly if he’d had my children. I would have made him suffer before he died,” Autumn tells Alec climbing on behind him and holding tightly to his waist.

“They don’t feel pain,” Alec tells her starting the bike.

“There are other ways to suffer without feeling pain,” Autumn whispers as Alec takes off into the night for the long drive back to Seattle.

*************

Ben was sitting up in his hospital bed when Autumn and Alec arrived back. Doc had set his shoulder back into socket and stitched his forehead. Everything else would heal in a few days, including his reinjured knee which he was thankful was just hyper-extended and not broken. When he saw Autumn, he slid off the bed and using the chair, hopped over to her, wrapping her in his arms. “What the hell were you thinking today?” he growls against her neck.

“I wasn’t thinking beyond saving your ass and putting a bullet in White,” she tells him, as Alec takes a seat in the chair.

“Dude, you had to have your ass saved by our woman,” Alec says trying to lighten the mood. He knows how Ben’s feeling right now, but he cannot fault Autumn for what she’d done.

“Dammit Alec,” Ben says pulling back from Autumn and forgetting about his knee tries to step back. Quickly he finds himself in Alec’s arms looking up at Autumn. “Well that didn’t go as I had planned.” Smirking, Alec helps him back over to the edge of the bed.

“So what happened?” Alec asks, once he’s back sitting in the chair.

Autumn walks over to sit beside Ben, she takes his hand in hers.

“Fucker was waiting for me when I came out of the tunnel. Kicked me in the fucking knee so I couldn’t fight back and then for good measure dislocated my shoulder. After that it was just repeated blows to the face. I was fine til he pulled the gun on me, and then Autumn popped out of the sewer. Then a few gun shots later and Mole is carrying me like lil bitch back to Medical.”

“So I guess it will be a few days til we’re headed back to Portland,” Autumn says, looking from Ben to Alec, as Logan walked in.

“Actually, I’m willing to drive Ben home. I can’t imagine you’d want to be away from your children that long.”

“What’s the matter Logie? You tryin to get rid of us, or is Max pissed because everyone’s happy Autumn finally did what Max couldn’t?” Alec asks.

“No, I’m not trying to get rid of you, and yes, Max is having problems with the way today went down, but everyone else is calling Autumn a hero. Even I’m pleased with White no longer going to be a threat.”

“Yes, but the problem with White dying is he was the threat you knew, the next guy could be worse,” Autumn tells the three men. “The only reason White died was because he was going to kill Ben who he thought was Alec. So in all honesty he was gunning for both my mates today. I couldn’t let that go unchallenged. I didn’t do it to be a hero, and I sure as hell don’t want Max’s job here in Terminal City. I’d very much like to go home.”

“I’ll get my car and someone to drive Ben’s bike,” Logan says turning to leave. “Um, Autumn, why did you take off last night?” he asks, looking over his shoulder.

“She realized Alec and I were going to be fathers again,” Ben says, leaning over to give his brother a high-five.

“You took White and his men on knowing you were pregnant?” Logan asks shocked.

“What can I say, Logan? I love the two idiots. No way was I letting Ben out of diaper duty that easily,” Autumn smiles, as Ben leans toward her and wrapping his hand in her hair, brings her lips to his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've considered writing a sequel; however I never received any type of response for this story the last time it was published (good or bad). Let me know what you think.


End file.
